Shadow
by chachingmel123
Summary: When a Mc is reborn as a child that Kuon Hizuri did not know he had when he killed his identity.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own skip beat.

Enjoy!

"Push. Push!" Shouted somebody.

There were screams.

He didn't know what was louder, his screams of horror or his new mother screams of pain.

He couldn't see, but he certainly felt what was happening to him.

He wished he was paralyzed in that moment, the moment he was out and screaming his head off, he blissfully passes out.

When he came out of unconsciousness, he soon heard.

"My baby is finally awake" from a relieved and tired woman voice.

He didn't know it, but he had been unconscious for two days, and they had to force feed him, or he would die being so young.

He couldn't see a thing, but he could certainly sense it.

"I wasn't sure until after you were born, but I can now tell who your daddy is. If your daddy was alive, then he would be proud" said, the woman voice.

Eh?

His new father was dead?

Well, this was depressing.

"Also if your daddy were alive, your mother wouldn't have to be working even in the hospital," she said, darkly.

It seemed his new mommy was very bitter towards his dead new daddy.

And then he felt his stomach rumble.

"Feeding time," she said.

And for the next hellish days, he was as blind as a bat, everything was too loud, and he couldn't control his body.

His life sucked.

He didn't know why the hell she named him Kuon.

But he slowly got used to it, his eyesight got better, and his world expanded.

The first time he saw his own reflection, he was taken back by the baby who had white hair but had blue eyes, his big eyes and cheeks were incredibly cute.

He bet if he played it right, he could swindle his mother into giving him cookies from the cookie jar using his looks.

He has seen her sneak some at night when she thought she was alone in the room.

And that wasn't the only think odd about his mother as well; it was her rants about his father.

"Damn It. Why did you have to die!?" She said? "I know you got with me because you were depressed one night, but I was going to do a whole DNA test. Your family is wealthy!" And then she punched the wall, leaving a crater there.

When he saw that, he made a promise to never get mama mad.

She would tell him stories that he didn't quiet believe.

Apparent his grandfather was a Hollywood movie star, his grandmother was supermodel, and his father was so good looking that he would have girls clamouring at his feet.

Whenever his 'grandparents' showed up on television, she would point them out to him.

And the reason why they were living in a one story apartment instead of a giant mansion?

Her claim would be lumped with the crazys who claim, that every year they were a relative or they had birthed children related to the family.

The safest bet was to go through puberty and document pictures of his years before making such a claim.

He quickly found out that she was a Lawyer, so she wasn't phased by things like a tiny cut.

He grew, and his face was clearly taking after his father when he was a child.

It was when his mother started looking for a school for him that he saw his mother truly rage.

It was one evening when he sat down and watched television when suddenly the channel changed.

He thought there was something wrong with the television, but when his mother glanced over his shoulder at a blond haired man on screen, she dropped the plate she was holding.

Mama?

"Kuon?" She said, and he did a double take when he realised she wasn't calling him but the man on screen.

The person on screen was the presumed dead Kuon Hizuri.

"My name is Kuon Hizuri." Said, the man. "For the past four years, I have been living under the false identity, Ren Tsuruga."

His mother joyous face froze when she saw him holding the hand of a beautiful young woman with orange hair.

Who?

"However, today with my parents and my girlfriend who I have recently gotten engaged too. I have the courage to come out today" he said.

Wait.

What!?

Engaged!?

Kuon did not dare turn his head as he felt the volcano behind him.

His mama said, scarily. "Excuse me, Kuon." And then she went into the next room.

The next few seconds, Kuon could swear a monster was in that room before it was opened up and his mama had flattened her black hair and fixed her glasses.

"Kuon. From now on your going by your middle name" she said, surprising him. "It's Momo"

Nani!?

What kind of guy is named Momo!?

That's just asking for teasing!

But to her, Kuon had faked his own death and then appeared alive with a girlfriend he was likely banging.

If people know he had a son already who was less than 5, there would be a huge uproar.

And so, shamefully under the name 'Momo', he began his first day at school.

The teasing began almost instantly when children realised he had a girl's name.

When he got of learning the alphabet, his mother started to hound him to be recognised at an early age as a genius while doing martial arts on the side.

It may have been something to do with the fact Kuon had married and had birthed a child with his wife that pushed it.

She wanted her child to be the superior one.

And he who had the mind of a 26-year-old with little to no memories of his previous life, did not really get along well with kids his own physical age.

So he spent the whole of elementary studying and then his grades got so high that he was noticed by colleges, especially when they saw his IQ results after countless nights of slaving away.

There were colleges all over the world offering him a place, and his mother zoomed into one coming from Japan, especially.

Japan was where Kuon and his family happily lived.

She made sure to move near his neighbourhood no matter what the cost.

They moved into a far more upscale place, and Kuon liked to put his hood up and look like a weirdo in summer heat.

It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in the case of the two of them.

They went shopping for new clothes that she hoped would make him look more mature, but that was difficult when your physically a eleven year old.

When he went for open day, there was quiet a few shocked eyes when they realised somebody who hadn't really hit puberty yet would be going to college with them.

Things got even more awkward when his photo was taken, and he began his first day of school.

A Eleven-year-old amongst young adults stuck out like a sore thumb but thanks to the training from his mother and a little bit of darkness from his father side, people very quickly learnt not to mess with him.

However, he made sure to stay away from the adults who look at his eleven years boys body differently than they should.

And then when he was walking home, he realised he was being followed.

He turned around and noticed it was a little girl with black hair and pigtails; she wore a beautiful dress though.

He could swear he had seen her from somewhere.

He took a step forward, and she did as well.

He did it again, and she did too.

He finally said. "Are you lost?"

She looked down in shame.

To think she would shake off her protectors only to get lost.

To him, it was a confirmation that she did get lost.

"Where do you live?" He said, and she went silent again.

Was it stranger danger or was it the fact she didn't know?

Geez.

"Let's take you to the nearest police station," he said before he offered her his hand.

She looked at it before taking it; perhaps it was because he was a kid like her that she took it.

Even with his white hair hiding his face, she could tell he was young.

However, with her shorter legs, she couldn't keep up with his longer ones.

In the end, he had to carry her on his back, something she was very happy about.

He supposed he could let her happiness slide as long as she doesn't start slobbering on him.

"So what is your daddy and mommy like?" She suddenly said.

She was obviously bored.

"My mommy is violent and doesn't like talking about Daddy, " he said.

"Why is she mad at him?" She said. "My mommy can be very scary when she's mad but they kiss and makeup instantly."

They entered the police station, and the police were surprised to see them, but when they saw the little girl, they were ready to bend over from shock.

"Lily Hizuri!?" Said, one of the policeman.

Wait.

Lily Hizuri!?

As in Kuon other child from his marriage!?

No wonder she looked familiar!

He thank god he looked like a kid or he would have been handcuffed.

"I found her following me coming home," he said, surprising them all. "Can you call her parents? I'm pretty sure, they're looking for her"

They were surprised by his maturity.

"Her parents called 911 some time ago," said, one police offer. "Well just retrace the call and have them arrive."

"Thanks," he said.

And he was about to turn and leave when he felt somebody tug on his hood.

It was Lily.

"Where are you going?" She said.

"Home," he said.

"Can I come?" She said.

"Sorry you can't come, your daddy and mommy will be here soon." He said. "All you have to do is wait."

"But waiting with big people, I don't know is scary," she said, it would be quiet daunting and there was also the wrongness of a child surrounded by adults for a long time even if they were the police.

"Fine. I'll stay with you until your parents come" he said, and she beamed.

They were offered chairs, and for some reason, she chose to sit on his lap instead.

"Why are you sitting on my lap?" He said.

"When I sit, I always sit on daddy's laps," she said, and he was too lazy to remove her. "You laps are like daddy's even though their not as big and your hands are shaped like daddy as well."

She was picking up things that you wouldn't notice, but she had picked up her mother's freakish ability to analysis things.

And than before things got uncomfortable, her parents came.

"Lily" said, a orange haired glamorous looking woman, in a black blouse and high waisted white jeans and heels.

The girl eyes light up and rushed to her and said. "Mommy!"

The woman embraced her and both of them went into over the top, crying and hugging.

And than the man came in.

Kuon Hizuri.

His birth father.

Kuon couldn't help but suck his breath in when he saw the man.

The man face was more round than sharp and he had clearly aged.

"Thank God. Lily" Said, older Kuon as his little daughter hugged him.

And that was Kuon window to attempt to leave before any of them noticed him.

Too late.

"Thank you" said, Lily to him making him freeze and both adults turned to him.

Feeling eyes on him, Kuon had a very strong urge to put his hands in his pockets and hide any resemblances he could.

It from shame.

He just nodded and walked away.

He may have come across shockingly rude but he didn't care, he walked out, passed the bodyguards the family had and made his way back home.

He thought he would feel nothing seeing his birth father with his own family, happy, but for the first time, he finally got a piece of what his crazy mother was going through.

To know that your own existence, if it came out could shatter that happy family was a heavy pill to swallow.

He made his way home.

I'm that moment Kuon did not know that in two years time, Puberty would hit him like a truck.

There would be no escaping his fathers genes.

And scene!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The first thing to hit him when he crossed that 13-year-old threshold was a sudden boost in height.

Kuon had seen it coming, his father was known to be freakishly tall towering over most of Japan population, and his mother wasn't an average height for a woman as well.

He thought it was pretty awesome seeing his tall legs when he put on shorts knowing how old he was but what he didn't expect to see his hands suddenly getting larger and his face getting longer.

He tried to hid his face using his hair but there was a hair length code for men at a college, there is no escaping trying to cover up on campus, the moment his hair reached a certain length, his mother was there to snip it short or the staff would do it for her.

But he could hide behind a hoody on the streets of japan but there was no where for him to hide when he enter campus.

People had another reason to stare at him beside being a kid going to college, and stare they did.

There wasn't a corridor he could turn to that people weren't staring at him or whispering about him.

Kuon knew that as he grew older, it would only get worse for him as his father genes will break out even more.

He hoped to god he didn't transform into a clone of his father, when he was in his late teens or early twenties.

That would surely be a diester.

But thankfully Puberty hadn't hit his voice and he wondered if his father DNA would allow him to skip the pimples that came with being a teenager.

He entered the classroom with his head held high and took a sit down.

Even the Lecturer who should have gotten used to him by now was staring at his large, very characteristically hands of somebody who flooded Japanese television screens.

After ten minutes, the man shut the door and said. "We'll class, I hope you all have your work experience sorted out"

Work experience?

Most of the class did because they had jobs but him being a person who wasn't even old enough to have a cracked voice yet, was going through hell trying to find work experience in Japan.

He had quickly found out that unless it wasn't to be a child model or actor, adults will look at you strangely and at least one adult would be reaching for the phone to call child services, if your asking for a job.

Nobody believes you when they say you're a college student even if you show your ID.

But this was part of his college life, if he didn't find a place soon, he would be forced to find work experience at the college itself.

And that was a whole different kind of shame.

Maybe, he should ask his mother to put in a good word for him at her law firm?

The class started and Kuon was seriously taking notes, he couldn't afford to slack off, his scholarship paid for his tuition and the house.

He went class to class taking notes before he put a hoody over his head, so he could leave the campus and journey back home.

He entered the front door and saw his mother deep in work.

"Mom, can you help me with work experience?" He said.

"Work experience?" She said, looking ready to faint from overwork.

"No place would hire me because of my age" He said, "And I end up running into child services. I was wondering if I could do work experience at you place"

What?

"Hell, no" she said, surpsing him. "I'm trying to defend a guy who certain people want dead, I can't put you in the middle of that"

"...Then why did you take the case in the first place?" Said, Kuon.

"Money" she said, instantly not surprising him. "The guy is loaded. He's offering 7 million yen to me to defend him. I will defend him even on my death bad"

Of course...he thought.

Just then she had an idea and said. "I know a great place for you to do work experience, actually and they don't care you are child"

"Really?" He said, he half expected her to introduce him to the Japanese Mafia.

When Saturday came around, she introduced him to a high-class school filled with children who were no doubt walking on money.

He was dressed in a white shirt, black tie, black suit pants and shoes in front of a row of adults that were dressed a lot more expensively than he had ever seen.

His mother was told to wait outside while he faced those adults, he was told to sit down and he felt like he was committing a crime just by sitting down on the posh chair.

"You wish to do Work experience here?" said, one woman who looked like she spent quite a few million on plastic surgery.

They were all looking at his file and grades with critical eyes, this place was the best school in the country, even if it was just work experience it had to be top notch applicant.

"Yes, I do" He said, pulling things out of his ass. "I am well aware that this is the best school in the country for those who are not in Highschool and up. I know that coming here, I will pick up skills that a regular school cannot provide for me"

Of course, he wasn't going to tell them of his current situation.

"Hmm, it says here that your only 13 years old and your studying engineering in college?" said, a man with glasses.

He certainly wasn't the first prodigy to come to them.

"I study it because I wish to one day lead an engineering team of my own or become a mentor. I need the skills this school provides to become one" He said.

There was a long silence after he said that.

"Mister Rodriguez" Said, the man with glasses. "What you have presented to us is quite impressive, we will discuss when we have time"

Time?

Kuon hopped it was quick!

"You are dismissed" Said, the woman and he bowed and said.

"Thank you"

And then he left, and as soon as he walked out of the room, he was hounded by his mother about how it went and he had to convince her not to send a pie to each of their house's.

Nothing says creepy and desperate, like a pie suddenly appearing on your doorstep from a person you know you never gave your home address to.

Each day that passed after that was like a nail, his teachers began to hover around him more and more when they noticed that the college hadn't been contacted for his work experience.

There was an assistant janitors' job with his name on it.

But thankfully, the rich school came through and he and his mother celebrated with his favourite dish, Buffalo Steak with enchilada's, chips and a heap of gravy.

The only thing strange about the phone call was, he had to pass through in normal clothes, apparently he would be working with children so they did not want him to appear super up tight with his suit and hair dramatically combed back in a strong gel.

So, he wore jeans that was held together by a belt, a green t-shirt and transparent white hoody, with socks and sneakers.

He walked through the security, showing his ID before somebody who was holding a sign came to collect him.

"You will be my assistant" She said, as they walked to class.

The classroom was for first graders and Kuon felt his lips purse at the sparkling room filled with posh marble and wood oak.

He sat down on a fancy chair and soon one by one, the children came in, everybody was dressed better than kids should be at their age and the children who came in noticed him immediately.

And then he saw her.

Julet Hizuri.

It wasn't a coincidence that his mother took him here after all!

Juliet was a bit older but he defiantly recognized her and judging from her eyes, she recognized him as well.

However, she took a seat and everybody took a seat, until the whole classroom was full and soon about twenty kids were looking his way in interest.

"Hello, class" said, the Teacher. "Today we have a new friend joining us." everybody turned to him. "His name is Momo and he will be your teacher's personal assistant for the next 2 weeks. He is here to help you as well, so feel free to ask any questions"

And now everybody knew about his girlish name.

"Now let's start the register" she said and that was his cue to drown her and the kids out while looking at the sheet of paper that he was given that had each child's name and where they sat.

She finished by the time he zooned back in and she asked if anybody had done the homework.

Some proudly got out their book bags and showed it to her, while some deliberately dodged the question.

Juliet was thankfully not one of them.

The teacher wrote the children who didn't' do it down and those who clearly hadn't done it, she would speak to their parents eventually and then said. "Lets start with learning new shapes"

And Kuon felt like he was losing brain cells when he saw her introducing new shapes to the class, it was 15 minutes of brain killing before she asked him to hand out the worksheets that she had prepared while the kids took their assigned seats.

It was the first contact he had with them properly and it was pretty awkward, as all of them stared at him, Kuon tried to be as less threatening as possible.

He smiled and said. "Everybody, do your best"

And then he did it for all the tables, before he was done.

"Now, class. Momo is willing to help anybody but he won't tell you the answer" said, the teacher "So if you need him than just raise your hand"

All the kids raised their hands.

Nani!? Kuon eyes went around, why did so many kids went him to help them!?

But Kuon was soon moving, helping the children count the sides of a shape, instead of telling them the answers, he got through six children before it was apparently breaktime and the kids went outside to play.

Kuon found he was on playground duty with his teacher, along with another teacher from a younger classroom.

All the kids and adults from that class were very surprised to see him.

Suddenly he felt somebody yanking his top.

It was Juliet.

"Momo, come play with me" she said, with big round eyes.

The struggle was real.

"Sorry... but maybe some other time" he said, like when he's not working.

She pouted and Kuon was tempted to cave in right there and then but stood his ground.

However, he realized he was quite popular with the kids as many wanted him to play with them.

Once break was over they all came back in, and it was English, the kids were learning how to write sentences.

A lot of kids marveled at his pretty and neat writing when he got a pen and began to write, after that was dinner time and he went to the cafeteria where the whole student body stared at him as he got his lunch, he took the food to the teacher lounge and ate it.

When the teachers left, he went back to the classroom and heard the children chant.

"STORY TIME!"

"STORY TIME!"

He blinked.

"Miss Butter. Can Momo read to us?" Said, Juliet.

He continued to blink, the little girl wanted him in everything.

The teacher gave him a look.

"Sure" He said, shrugging and then she handed him a book.

A land under the bed.

He wanted to sweat drop at the tile, before he was given the teachers seat and he was suddenly faced with twenty children with sparking eyes, ready to hear his voice.

How could he not put a little character into his voice?

But prehaps he went overboard because suddenly he transformed into a mommy before all their eyes, his father blood running strong through his vain as he said in a caring tone. "Tommy, time to go to bed?"

He transformed into a much younger child and said. "But mommy, I want to play some more"

His teacher was amazed by his acting ability, despite him just sitting there and reading what was in front of him, so imagine the childrens amazement.

Suddenly the bell rang.

It was home time and Kuon stopped reading much to the disappointment of the children.

"Home time" Said, the teacher. "Thanks, Momo, for reading"

"Momo, should read from now on" said, one kid. "I like him"

The other kids seemed to agree.

Despite his very clear accent in his voice, after all he never had a reason to learn Japanese until he was enrolled into his collage, it gave the story class.

"I could do it for the next two weeks" said, Kuon.

It had been fun.

And then when the kids were released onto their parents, he smoothly asked to go to the toilet where he stayed until he was sure all the kid's parents were gone.

Two weeks of dodging Juliet parents.

This would not be fun.

Meanwhile Juliet was telling her parents all about Momo and how much he looked like her daddy.

Neither parents took it seriously.

And scene!

Next chapter, there is a time skip and Kuon is out of college and he's making bank as an engineer with his looks, it isn't long before Kuon genes come out enough for somebody to notice him and want him to be his model. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It's been 3 years since he had finished his work experience.

The children gave him a tear-filled goodbye, but what he didn't expect was the children he had left behind to actively complain about their teacher's storytelling abilities after they had been spoiled rotten with his skills.

The school actually called him, wanting to see if he was able to come back just to read, but because he was a college student, he was preparing for his big exams.

He would study day in and day out, when it was exam time, he was strangely calm about it despite how everybody was panicking.

It was a whole week of hell, but Kuon came out of it alive and everybody else barely alive.

Everybody waited for their exam results and the teachers didn't let up on the assessments like you would have thought.

But he had done it, he had passed with flying colours and it had been very awkward being so young and shaking his mentors' hand in a graduation robe.

He took pictures with his mother and then he left with his mother.

He was out of college and free to join the workforce of Japan.

However, his mother had to be there with him for his first interview or nobody would have believed him.

He landed his first job as an engineer easily, however, he wasn't sent out unless a co-worker was with him if there was nobody available to come with him, he was given desk duty.

This was so because of his strength, being in peoples' homes you were bound to meet a lot of weirdoes's in this line of work and he needed the strength to fight off those weirdo's or have somebody around him who can.

He turned that blessed 16, and could finally visit a home alone.

Kuon had gotten used to the stares by now as he introduced himself and went into people's homes to repair electrical wiring or appliances.

By now he was turning into a splendid young man and people really were noticing, and giving him opportunities.

"Ma, somebody gave me their agency card, again," He said as he came in from work, but she seemed to not be listening as she read a magazine with an irritated look.

"Damn the hizuri, family!" She said. "Kuon made his wife pregnant again and Juliet is making her debut in the acting world"

Of course...He thought.

"And my son is..." She said.

"Mom, shouldn't be happy that you have a 16-year-old son who is a professional engineer and making almost a million won per year?" Said, Kuon, getting a carton of strawberry milk.

She gave him a look, she seemed to have reached her limit seeing Kuon family shinning while her's was not.

"My concern is when you hit adulthood, there would be nothing special about our family," She said, Kuon youngness would have run out and he would just be like everybody else, while Kuon children will keep shinning the more opportunity they got having famous parents.

It was a sour taste to swallow.

"That's it" She said, "We're moving back to America"

Eh?

"What?" said, Kuon.

"I refuse to allow my son to become a nobody" she said. "We're going back to america, and you're going to become famous. Being an actor would mean people would always compare. Join a band instead. I can support you"

"Wait, hold on." said, Kuon. "Can I even do that, ma? What about my job?"

After all, Engineers don't just fall out of the sky.

"Nothing is impossible when you place cash in front of a person" His mother said, darkly.

"Ma, are you from the Mafia?" said, Kuon.

She ignored the comment.

"Besides, staying here, things will only get worse for you" she said, "People are staring long and hard at you. One day, your picture is going to end up on the front page news or one of Lory Takarada many contacts ends up see's you and tells the man. In America, there is a far less likely chance for people to take your looks seriously, report and the story would be taking seriously."

America was huge and Kuon hizuri wasn't really that well known in America, any rumours would be brushed off, drowned out by the countless lunatics coming forward believing to a relation of the amazing family.

There her son can bloom and come back to Japan as a titan.

"Do I have a choice?" Kuon said.

"Do you want to get to that age where your looks send the whole of japan into uproar?" said, his mother.

"No" Kuon said, immediately.

Every day, he was looking more like his father and his voice was breaking as well.

This won't end well for him if he continued to stay in Japan.

It's better to get famous for being himself and have people dismiss the resemblance.

"Great." Said, his mother. "I'll call you work place and give them 2 million yen. And then we can move back to our old house in America"

His childhood neighbourhood.

Kuon hadn't thought about the place in forever, he had been too busy covering up or trying to ignore the stares to think about it.

The next day, she called the place and like a mafia boss, she bribed them to let him go.

At the end of the week, their moving trunk was in front of their house and they put everything they needed into it, before making their way to airport.

Goodbye Juliet...Kuon thought, he wondered if he would ever see his half-sister again.

They arrived at the airport and the person checking the passports outright stared at him when they saw his own, Kuon had nowhere to hide as they searched him before letting him go.

They were on the plane an hour later and flew back to America.

The instantly they landed, everybody was speaking English.

It had been a long time since either he or his mother had heard English words that weren't sprinkled into a song.

"We're back in America," He said, in English, his voice now had a little accent to it after not speaking English for so long.

When Kuon and his mother went through the airport, he only got a few looks but no outright staring like in Japan.

They took a bus back to their old neighbourhood and it was like walk down memory lane.

When he got off, they walked inside and the place was like a dust show, showing just how long nobody had lived here for.

He and his mother grabbed cleaning supplies and masks before spending the entire day cleaning and unboxing everything.

He especially cleaned his old guitar.

His mother had wanted him to try everything other when he was child other than studying hard, his hand bled from playing the guitar for hours, he did ice skating for a couple of years, played violin and even learned to dance.

It had been hell for him in his childhood, as his mother lumped all these things on him in case he didn't do well academically.

He found his old guitar pick and strummed, the blood sweat and tears his younger self poured into rushed through his fingertips.

The next morning, he wore jeans, black t-shirt, shades and cap.

Despite his growing body, nobody really took a look at him.

Ah, America, such a good place to be a nobody.

He got into his mother car and in the back seat was his guitar and sound system, they were going to a place that was looking for members to form a new boy band.

It wasn't some huge record label that produced crazy famous musicians, they got giant money to get into and hundreds never debut in their lifetime.

Kuon felt like a nobody sitting down with his mother waiting for his turn, everybody ignored him as they focused on themselves and imagined themselves making it huge and girls from all over the world screaming their name.

However, once the boys were selected, they would have to write their own songs themselves and book their gigs, the label would only support them if they were doing well.

Through the door, they all heard terrible singing, terrible playing of an instrument, cringe-worthy sounds from not so good dance moves.

Parents would let their children do anything even if they were god awful at it and both he and his mother bore witness to it.

Finally, it was his turn and he stood in front of four adults just like his work experience interview 3 years ago.

"Hello, my name is Momo" He said, extremely professional as he stood there with his guitar plugged in and in his hands.

All of the adults were surprised by his professional nature.

"I'm 16 years old and I've got a college degree in engineering and until recently I was an engineer," He said, shocking them all. "My college degree is all in my file along with the college I want to"

What? The adults in the room were surprised.

He had a college degree and was working at such a young age?

Already Kuon had an advantage over the other teens who came here, there was no reason for him to attend school so he could focus a lot more on his music than most teens.

Plus, girls all over the world will be happy to hear that was good looking and a genius.

But what about his skills?

That's what would really sell him as a musician, this was America, where somebody could get famous for faking it but the moment it was exposed, you become worse than a nobody.

"Today, I'm going to sing a song that I made up when I was six years old" he said.

Six? What can a six-year-old produce? They all couldn't help but wonder.

And then Kuon began to play.

He played with the heavy riff which surprised them all before he opened his mouth and sang.

The atmosphere in the room just changed.

He poured his feelings of seeing his father starting his own family out and how his existence was a huge burden on the man.

He wasn't supposed to exist but yet he did.

He poured his feelings of jealous that he had towards his half-sister for being able to grow up with a father in her life.

Everything was just so painful.

He finally stopped singing.

"Thank you, Momo" said, one of them. "We have your contact details, we'll call you back after we have reviewed the tape"

And Kuon bowed and then took his stuff before going to his mother home.

#After the day ended#

"So, what do you think of today," said, Tom Bagel, who was in the room, he had curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Several teens stood out, " said, Sarah Walsh with had straight brown hair and brown eyes. "Especially the boy named Momo. What a painful sound."

"A very painful sound" said, Christian Lane, a blond haired with highlights and blue eyes. "With a face like that you would think he never had problems in his life. But to produce such a powerful and painful sound, you just have to wonder where that source was coming from."

"I thought I was going to cry, " said, Sarah. "On his application and file, there is no name of his father. Maybe his father refuses to get to know him or has died recently. I couldn't keep it in when I just him and his mother at the audition. Such a bright young man. You can't help but feel like fate has dumped something cruel on both of their shoulders and they were just smiling through life"

They all could feel that.

"However, the people who have the loudest emotion provoking voices are the biggest musician on the planet today" said, Christian. "Let pair him up with three other promising teenagers. We might unlock something amazing"

"You think so too?" said, Tom. "With the finance's down, let's see what kind of sound they will make in the future"

And so, it was finalised.

They called this new group 'Vigour' and called each contact number up a week later to tell them the news.

Little did anybody knew, the group would one day become a group that would hit number one even in foreign countries.

However, like ever legendary person or group, they would have to claw their way through a cycle of cruel gigs before they start to get their legs.

Kuon was about to find out what it means to fail to the point its crushing, just like his father before him.

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuon meets the other band members, and they book their first gig immediately, but none of them are ready for the terrible reception they will get and it almost crush's the group. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Kuon and his mother were given an address for the studio that the newly formed band could use once a week.

Kuon was told to dress in regular clothes, so he dressed in blue jeans, white shirt, sleeveless jacket and sneakers.

They were told to come in at a time that was after the school day was over.

The building was brown and Kuon and his mother walked in, it was big or fancy it was lowbrow and there was one work room out of the whole building.

They entered and there were three teenage guys in there already.

Kuon didn't know why but the moment their eyes stared at him, he felt like he was being hated on sight.

To the other guys, he looked like the annoying guy who never worked hard a day in his life and was insanely popular and rich for his looks.

"Hello" said, his mother, putting a hand on his should. "This my son Momo"

Momo?

All three of them tried not to burst out laughing but Kuon could clearly see them shaking from laugher.

"Please treat him, well" She said, "And if you need somebody to book venues for your guys than I am more than happy to do that for you"

Big time manager son? They all thought.

She left and he said, immediately. "She's not a manager. She a lawyer. If you ever want to sue somebody give her a call"

They all sweat dropped, before getting into a circle and introducing themselves.

"My name is Charly Wintercor" said, a guy who looked younger than Kuon, his black eyes and his hair was in a partial bun as if he was a Rockstar already. "I play the drums and I am 16."

"My name is Astar Bank" said, guy who died red hair and blue eyes, he had three earrings in an ear. "And I play bass. Age 16"

"And you know I am the singer," said, a loud guy with blond hair and blue eyes. "My name is Shawn Wish. Age 16"

The word 'cringe' came to Kuon mind.

"I am Momo and I play Guitar," said, Kuon. "Age 16"

They were all surprised because of his height, that's when he added.

"I started becoming tall ever since I was hit with puberty," He said, "I get it from my father"

And that was the end of the discussion about his father, they could all tell.

"Anyway, since we all have introduced ourselves" said, Shawn, he got up and said. "We can all start trying to play song's that I've written"

"What do you mean what you've wrote!?" said, Astar. "I got music sheets too!"

"U-Um, what about my sheets?" said, Charly.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Both guys said, and Charly cowered.

Jesus, its like watching 6 year old's...Kuon thought all of them wanted to be the face of the band.

So Kuon offered a solution and said. "Why don't we all try out each other songs out so that our band has a good library of song's to play? If something happens to one of us, we can play another song"

There was silence after he said that.

"Fine" said, Astar.

"I guess" said, Shawn.

They really are like children...Kuon thought, both looked stubborn as they agreed.

"We got an hour, so let's try to rotate" said, Kuon. "Shawn, let's hear your song first and practice for 20 minutes, then Astar for 20 minutes and then Charly for 20 minutes"

"Are you a teacher?" said, Charly staring.

"I took a teacher's work experience for 2 weeks when I was 13." He said.

"W-Wait, since when do middle schools offer work experience?" said, Astar.

"I wasn't in middle school, I was in college when I was 13 in Japan" Said, Kuon stunning them all with how amazing he was compared to them. "Now I work full time as a professor Engineer"

His amazingness radiated off him and it was too bright for their eyes.

They had met a prodigy!

So under his instruction, they tried Shawn first and he sang it, once they heard the rhythm, everybody tried to build on that, using their own instruments.

Halfway, his mother came back as if she had come back from Hollywood, she wore shades and held StarDollar coffee.

She noticed they were hard at work, and began to video record them.

She was certain that her son band would become a huge hit in the future and wanted a video to show were it all began.

"Times up" She suddenly said, as they all blinked. "You're all welcomed to practice at my house, outside the time in the studio"

"We don't need it." said, Shawn. "We sound great"

"Are you sure?" She said, "You can sound very different than when you're out in the open and in front of a crowd"

"Book a gig for us" said, Shawn. "All, we need is an hour per day"

"I think we should take my Ma's offer" Said, Kuon. "There is no such thing as being too specilised in an instrument"

But his enquire fell on death ears, all three of them were so eager to be big and shine like stars that they thought once they got onto a stage, they will make it on the spot.

And Kuon who was used to striving to overachieve, his mentality did not fit in with the bash dreams of instant fame they had.

Kuon went home sighing, he really thought he was babysitting little kids.

The next following days, they practised for an hour together and did their own thing on the weekends, only Kuon was getting hand cramps from practicing especially when he didn't have to work.

Kuon, who had mastered the basics soon turned his attention to trying to make cool riffs with his guitar while his mother tried booking a place that wanted some music.

Two weeks later, she announced she had secured one which got them excited but when they saw what it was, there was a huge disappointment in the air.

It was on the street in townsquare.

They all couldn't help but expect venues like the ones on MTP or something even Kuon, but they were an unknown band, who would pay to have them perform when they don't even have a single fan?

Kuon felt out of place amongst his glamorously dressed bandmates who were expecting much more.

But his looks and guitar did grab some females attention.

At least some people came to watch based on looks.

They plugged their instruments in and Shawn said into the microphone. "Are you ready to rock?"

And Kuon was cringing and his mother face matched his own as she held a camcorder to record.

"Okay, we are our Vgiour and our first song is going to be 'Faster than Lightening'" Said, Shawn and then he counted them in.

They started to play.

There were problems immediately.

Nervousness showed off the bat when they were their playing, sometimes they would miss a section or Shawn would sing when the beat wasn't there.

The only thing strong was Kuon guitar playing, his hours of nothing but guitar was bearing fruit but everybody else was nowhere nearly as good as he was or smooth, and it was showing in their sound.

The girls who were interested because of looks began to leave and go about their own shopping day, nobody was listening to them.

It was very embarrassing.

Shawn who was filled with confidence when they started, began to stutter under the atmosphere and you could feel that he wanted to leave.

For the final song, Kuon tried to save them by preforming his solo showing his skills and getting attention.

But that was it.

They were done, when they got into the car, nobody said a word.

"T-That..." Charly finally said. "Was god awful"

The level of sheer embarrassment was something nobody was ready for, and what made it worse was that they were bragging about being good and doing gigs in front of their classmates.

Those classmates could have seen them when they were out shopping.

Nobody said anything after that, his mother dropped them off at their house one after another like she promised their parents.

The moment Kuon walked through the door, he went straight for the bathroom and threw up.

He threw up because he couldn't swallow the taste of extreme failure, sure there was a bit of bumps trying to learn something but he never failed when the only choice was to succeed.

But despite the extremely rough start, they stilled wanted gigs, they tried to pull themselves back together, after all, even the biggest Rockstar's out there had one or two bad gigs under their belt even today.

They tried street preforming again desperate to be liked but there was not much difference then there first performance.

On the third performance, Shawn actually walked off the stage after a single line.

On the studio side of things' the practice together got fewer and fewer, until it was clear that nobody but Kuon was coming.

Nobody came for days while the other's made excuses.

Kuon mother had tried to call the other families only to hear the other's refuse to go practice or even do anything related to music.

That performance had scarred the team, Shawn wasn't singing, Astar was leaving his bass to collect dust and Charly did not even want to hear about his drums.

The string of bad performances had broken the guys that once had high hopes but reality was cruel, they weren't good.

Kuon himself, had gone into some kind of depression being hit with so many huge failures.

Suddenly they all got a text from the company that they all should come back to the studio to discuss performance.

Nobody wanted to go knowing it was going to be a painful talk but they had no choice, however, when they came in, they found there was a television waiting for them.

A television Kuon recognised, because it had in his basement yesterday.

His mother locked the door.

"What's going on?" said, Astar, where was the representative.

"My mother gone crazy" said, Kuon.

"LISTEN UP!" she said, stunning all of them. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I PAID FOR THESE GIGS!?"

Silence.

"Like hell, I will let you all quit!" she said, continued to stunned them all. "Each of your parents paid to sign a contact with the company you're working under. Have you thought about them?"

There was more silence, because it was true, Astar, Shawn or Charly hadn't thought about the money their parents provided to sign.

Each of their family had to pay 200 bucks and they made promises to their families to keep at it because this was the path they wanted to go down.

Where did that promise go?

Suddenly Kuon Mother used her phone to turn the tv on and they all cringed when they saw it was them on their first ever gig.

The gig that scarred them.

"To combat trauma, you need to face it," She said before she pressed play and Shawn felt like hiding when he realised just how uncomfortable his first lines were in his over the top outfit.

Both Shawn and Charly realised just how terrible they looked, in all that heavy clothes and shades they put on that day, the only one who looked down to earth was Kuon and they remembered on that day that they mocked him for how plain he looked when he was supposed to be a rockstar.

It was now their faces turning red as they realised how ridiculous they looked.

What made it worse, was that they kept that look in other gigs as well.

And then they started playing.

They didn't sound god awful much to their shock since they only remembered it being terrible from beginning to end.

And then it started falling apart when Charly caved into the pressure of having so many eyes on them and missed his be

at.

It was in that moment there was break in their music and the music became rushed as everybody tried to cover for him and messed their own parts up in the process.

Through all of this, what came out was Kuon guitar, he clearly had the ability to recover and his calmness shone through the mess.

When the other three saw the difference between him and them who only practiced an hour a day, there was nothing but shame as they saw the difference in skill.

However, Kuon wasn't flawless either, Kuon independence was hurting them on that stage, he didn't bother to slow down to give the band time to recover, his independence would be a good thing if he was a solo act but he was part of a group.

He wasn't listening to anybody else's sound and it was crippling them.

When Kuon solo came up, it was completely out of place as it became clear he was trying too hard to save them, the crowd knew he was trying to save them so it was all style and no substance.

When it finished, nobody could say a word, not even Kuon, who had believed deep down that it was completely his group members fault for such a disaster.

"You can all go now," Said, his mother taking her son back home.

When Kuon got home, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

The next day, when he went to studio, it wasn't empty.

Astar, Shawn and Charly were there and looked surprised to see each other.

They didn't say anything but they didn't have to.

There were all willing to listen to each other to get out of this rut.

As a band.

And scene!

Next chapter, the other boys take Kuon mother's offer after realising the gap in skill between them and Kuon. The boy's do more street gigs with a new mindset and those who listen can't help but notice that they were getting a lot better and something happens. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Play a song.

Watch themselves back.

Fix habits.

Repeat.

This was what the band Vigour, were going through as they tried to fix themselves with a new fire in their eyes.

Realising, that Charly, Shawn and Astar were pulling the team down because they couldn't keep up with Kuon skills so they took his mother up on the offer and were practising in her garage on Saturdays.

In exchange for this, his mother had to call their parents every hour to give them an update and they had to speak to them.

There were too many horrific cases of young people staying with trusted adults only for something horrific to happen.

Kuon mother was even asked that she livestream them to their families at all times.

And then they tried again at street performing and this time, they listened to each other, there was no fancy clothes they wore, it was just white t-shirts and jeans.

Shawn tried his best to be more humbler and if one of them messed up, they would slow down for the other to catch up.

Playing back this gig, it was a lot better than previously and some people stayed longer to hear.

Seeing the reaction, it felt like they were taking a step forward.

For those who had to go to school, as long as they get their homework done on time, they could go to the studio or his house to practice.

They continued to get gigs and it became common seeing them playing on the street, with each gig they got better and better, people stayed longer and longer, within 2 months you wouldn't have thought they were the same band who couldn't attract anybody but now they had a small group of people watching them and listening to their music.

It also helped that they weren't begging for money.

"Eh?" all the guys said as they stared a woman who had silky hair, big eyes and small lips like a doll.

"How would you guys like to play for my club?" She said, "My name is Amelia Bird and I own a night club"

"Yes," said, Shawn and Astar immediately.

"I'm their manager," said, Kuon Mother, imputed. "It looks like they would love too. Please give me the details and we'll talk about pricing"

They were coming up in the world.

Everybody was excited to see the place, and it did not disappoint, it was underground and they went in and saw an actual stage, there was lights and a bar.

It was a scary place when you realised people were must likely going to be drunk or under some kind of substances when listening to you.

The first night was daunting as people who hadn't had alcohol yet were made to welcome a band they had never seen before, a lot of them looked like they could beat them up.

When they started playing, nobody was dancing but when alcohol and drugs hit their system suddenly their music was the best they had ever heard.

Was there anything more heartbreaking than this?

An adult could dance to a nursery rhyme as if it's the most hardcore stuff in the world just because they were half out of their mind.

It was a huge blow to anybody's ego but the band had learned to handle devastation and just worked twice as hard for the goal to get somebody dancing while sober.

When they saw a video of themselves at the club, they realised they had problems with volume control, they were too used to blasting themselves out hoping somebody would take notice, they had to learn how sound worked in such a closed-off space.

"Why don't we try, making a song that caters to them?" Suddenly Kuon said, in the studio.

They all paused and looked at him.

"I mean, why is all the song's we have about wanting to be famous?" He said, stunning them. "We play in a room made of half-drunken adults, I used to work in the adult world, nobody cares if we're singing about what we wished we had. Don't you think our songs appeal to most teenage girls?"

They were all stunned.

Kuon had been scratching himself over why they couldn't get anybody to dance even though they were good so he concluded that the problem was the song itself.

"Then what do adults like?" said, Astar.

"They like to vent out their frustration in secret," said, Kuon making them sweatdrop. "Like everybody knows that insurance companies are scummy and some can't stand their boss. I recommend, Charly sing"

"Me?" said, Charly, surprised.

"Him?" said, Asta and Shawn, surprised.

"Charly, you seen those Rockstar's who just scream into the microphone right?" Said, Kuon.

"Yes..." Charly said.

"I'll give you a tune and you start scream-singing" Kuon said, and then he picked up his guitar and started heavy rift, Charly tried not to blush from the attention as everybody stared at him.

Charly opened his mouth and tried yelling singing but he did not have the confidence at all, so he butchered it.

Suddenly Kuon stopped and said with a very scary sparkling smile.

"Was that a joke?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll do it again," said, Charly, almost in tears.

They tried it again and this time Charly under Kuon smiling gaze tried his best to scream sing.

"WORK PLACE! WORK PLACE! RAAW!" He yelled.

The lyrics were laughably bad but they were stunned to find his puberty voice had the roughness to pull it off.

"We can build on this" said, Astar as they all looked at the guy who was trying to hide.

So, they wrote two song with Kuon and his mother to consult on, while they continued to play at the club.

The was process took a whole month trying to write, that would be meaningful to their new audience.

And then one night while they continued to sing about fame, they suddenly gave the microphone to their drummer much to the crowd confusion, and Charly, who saw there was a Kung Fu Kick from Astar waiting for him if he didn't speak up, suddenly yelled.

"F*UCK MY BOSS! MY HATRED IS COMING STRAIGHT FROM THE UNDERGROUND!"

Both Kuon and Astar jumped in with a guitar and bass at the same time while Shawn was low key roaring into the mike.

The atmosphere immediately changed, under the cover of heavy rock music and screaming singing.

Adults smiled and yelled. "THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!"

Suddenly the crowd that they couldn't get to move without being half out their mind was suddenly jumping to the sound of the music.

Under the encouragement of the crowd, Charly scream sang harder and the once dead club was jumping.

When it was done, it proved to them that Kuon had been right about changing their song to fit their audience and better some drunkard came to them and said.

"Great, show. You got a fan for life. Can you sign my stomach?"

His mother signed the man's stomach and the man was too drunk to tell the difference.

The owner paid his mother for the show and she had to give a cut to the record label.

The following month, they kept developed new song's dedicated to this audience and even got somebody skydiving off the stages and into the crowd below.

When that happened, they couldn't believe it, but managed to recover.

Some nights, it would only be the drums and the little bass, others just would be shouting-singing.

They were tasting and evolving with each night, learning about the audience in front of them to become a better band.

It got to the point, adults stayed behind to talk to the band and ask if they were thinking of releasing an album so that they could listen to their music at home.

"An album?" said, Astar, as they were in the car. "Can we even do that?"

"We can request that the label helps you guys make an album," said, Kuon mother.

"Yes!" said, Shawn, "We have to do it now!"

"However, making an album isn't cheap," said, Kuon mother, putting them all down. "The label isn't going to put money into a band that they know isn't going to break into some kind of charts. You have to pay for the album yourself"

"What?" said, Shawn.

"I can talk to them tomorrow and see how much they are willing to do it for the cheapest," said, his mother.

And the next day she did and told the band.

"What 300 per person!?" said, Charly.

That meant 1200 dollar all together!

"It's okay, I'll pay for it" Said, Kuon as if he was an angel. "You guys don't work so it isn't fair for you all to beg your parents for the money"

"Momo...are you are an angel?" said, Shawn as Kuon sweat dropped so did everybody else.

The label was soon stunned to receive money from a group of 16-year olds and his mother got talking with them, the label assigned them a producer and space to record.

Everybody was excited, even their family's members came to see them record, the band met the man who would be putting them all together before meeting the graphic design that would be designing the cover and other things.

It was the first time, they each had been behind a sound booth and Astar was by far the loudest in regarding this.

He would take pictures with his phone and post it on social media as if he had made it and of course his classmates were envious and wondered if they could stop by to see the recording themselves.

What Kuon noticed was that the producer didn't stare at him too long despite him looking like a relation to the Hizuri family every day.

However, when they all started to record with their instruments, they were suddenly stopped on their second song.

"Stop!" said, the man before leaning into his microphone and saying. "Do you guys have any other song's other than this? This song doesn't suit you at all."

They all blinked including his mother.

"Ur, we can try something else." said, Shawn before they handed the microphone to Charly who blinked. "Sing the censored vision."

"Okay," said, Charly before they counted and he started scream singing into the microphone and everybody joined in after that.

The people on the other end was stunned to hear the sound, and where blown away when they finished.

"That was a lot more like your own sound," said, the man as everybody wondered what he was talking about. "The person on the bass can you replace the sound with this?" and then he started tapping a beat and Astar who was confused tried doing it with bass. "Now try again"

Everybody was very confused as they tried it again with the edition.

The moment the bass came, the song was a whole lot tighter sounding.

Kuon mother knew what the man was doing, he was teaching them.

"You" said, the man pointing at Kuon. "Sing something"

"But my voice isn't suitable for" Began Kuon.

"You paying me and I don't care," said, the man. "Sing something"

All the boys turned to Kuon, they had never actually heard him sing solo.

Kuon took a deep breath and began to sing something from his songbook, they were all stunned to truly hear his voice for the first time.

It was powerful and yet incredibly lonely, it was like his very soul was crying.

When he was done, there were tears in his bandmate's eyes.

"Well, put that song on last," said, the man stunning him. "The record will have a lot more lasting impact if that song was last" before he said. "That voice should not come out often or it will lose its charm. We'll record that song last"

Everybody was stunned, but they spent day's listening to this person and when it was all done, the man said.

Well, done. Boys" before he gave them some advance. "If you want to advance as a band, I recommend that you all seek training in your respected fields"

Training?

And then the man left.

Hadn't he been doing too much for a no name band?

And scene!

Next chapter, Vigour first album comes out, but they find it in an obscure music store and are given copies to sell at gigs. Every single one of them is proud of their first album, but they realise they had a long way to go and decided to seek training in their respected instruments. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Nobody had told them how long it would take for a professional looking CD to be developed or be taken by shops.

Astar turned 17 when they all received a notification that their CD was out and could be brought in store and online.

But they wanted a physical copy so they could either wait for a month for copies to be sent to them or they could go to every music store in the state and haunt it down.

So, they hopped into Kuon mother car and went from music shop to music shop trying to find their CD in the state, Kuon got several looks from girls who had never seen him before as they were doing so.

And then when all hope seemed lost, they found it.

Vigour.

On the cover was a cool looking heart.

However the CD was at the back of the rack, they took it and paid for it before heading back to Kuon place to listen to the music.

They put it in the laptop and even got a loudspeaker software to play it on before hitting play.

When that drum started, it would be a lie if everybody did not feel a rush of pride hearing their song come out of the laptop.

It was by far the proudest moment of their lives.

"Hey, dad. The CD is out. You can download it now" said, Shawn talking his father and he wasn't the only talking to a family member.

All of their family agreed to support them by buying the album when it came out.

And of course, in school, they proudly showed off their CD's when they got them and was selling them for 5 bucks.

They had spent their allowance buying the album so that they can listen to it where ever they went.

The pride they all felt only lasted a week though because they were then slapped with reality, the reality of albums released by musicians that can easily top the charts, where their record did not even enter the top 500.

When they heard what was flying off shelves and making bank online, reality gave them a cold hard slap.

Their Album did not compare at all to the world class musician currently making million out there.

There was not only a giant difference in skill but also the fan base spanned all over the world.

So it was with depression that nearing winter time in big large coats and scarves, they sat on a bench after being kicked out by Kuon mom who wanted them to see the bands doing gigs in freezing cold weather.

"We need to get stronger," said, Kuon.

"You think so too?" said, Charly.

"I was listening to a foreign star that is number one in his country, and even he is better than us despite not speaking the same language!" said, Astar.

"So…we all agree to go to some crazy expensive camp that could turn us into better musicians?" said, Shawn.

"I started searching this morning," said, Kuon, the benefit of being in America was that America had everything. "There are several camps we can go to, for Winter holiday. Its like 250 dollars per person for the holiday time."

"Why is everything so expensive!?" said, Shawn.

"My Ma, told us she can just put the money we've made into the training camp," said, Kuon.

"So all that money gone to make us better musicians?" said, Charly.

"Yep," said, Kuon.

And then they all walked away, going home and sneezing, there CD's were doing well though when they sold them at their gigs.

So hearing about the camp, each of their families made sure to drag them out of bed when the bus came for them and sent them off with their instrument strapped to them and their suitcase.

Kuon was no different, as Kuon found himself on a bus with grown men who wanted to be bigger than the beetles.

They all stared at him, as the bus picked the rest up until they headed to the training camp.

"OKAY! MAGGOTS DROP AND GIVE ME A THOUSAND!" suddenly a councillor said, the moment they got off the bus.

Wait.

What?

Out here!?

"But its freezing cold!" said, one man.

"And what will you say if you perform at a cold venue to a dozen fans who paid to see you!?" said, the councillor, before he said in a locking whiny voice. "Sorry I can't play because its too cold."

The man shut up.

"NOW DROP AND GIVE ME A THOUSAND!" shouted the councillor, and when they about to remove their instrument, he said. "With your instruments on your back."

Everybody did so.

Kuon wondered how good the others must have it.

#Scene Change#

"Why are you throwing water at me while I'm drumming!?" said, Charly.

"No questions! Drum!" said, the councilor as they were all put in a line and forced to drum while being assaulted by ice cold water.

And what Charly wouldn't do to swap with his other bandmates right now.

#Scene Change#

"KEEP SINGING! SING UNTIL YOU CAN DROWN THIS SOUND OUT!" Shouted a councillor, pressing chalk onto a chalk board.

Shawn and many others, were trying to beg the man to stop but he just did it harder, how was singing supposed to drown out chalk when their ears were bleeding from the sound!?

What Shawn wouldn't do to be his band mates right now.

#Scene Change#

Astar wanted to cry out from pain as he held a several grams heavier Bass Guitar, near him were rows of guys trying not to drop theirs.

"Before you learn how to play, you must learn how to hold your instrument" shouted the councillor. "You must know how much pressure you need to even strum one string. Those who know a bass inside and out, are world-class musicians. You will learn to play with your hands AND your feet."

What?

#Scene Change#

"KEEP RUNNING!" Shouted the councillor.

They all ran and hadn't sat down since they came here.

"To be a guitarist! You must be physically fit!" shouted the man many were wishing death upon, already.

Everybody did the same lap even if they had longer legs; the longer legs people were stopping them from stopping until they were about to pass out as well.

When they finally did stop, men were throwing up.

And then they were shown to the place; they would be staying.

For almost 300 per person, they were given a place that looked nothing more than a shack in the middle of the woods, the beds were low brow bunk beds, the toilet was outside and smelled, and the food was slop.

A lot of them felt conned.

"WHERE IS MY PHONE!" suddenly a man said. "IM GOING TO SUE THIS PLACE!"

"Is a problem?" said, the councilor that had been given them hell.

"Yes, there is a problem," said, the man. "Do you think I don't see your scam? You may pull the wall over these suckers eyes but you're not fooling me. I paid because you claimed that you trained big-name guitarists. A big fat lie! You just swallowed my money!"

"Is that so?" said, the Councilor. "Very well then, this camp will refund you and anybody who wishes to leave" stunning everybody who heard. "However, you have no right to complain when the guitarists that stay reach heights that you will never reach in your life time. Tell me, how many years do you have left before the public deems you too old to give money and attention too?"

The man's face turned red because he was 28, already his fans were moving onto much younger bands, he had come here hoping to outshine them with skill.

"Give me a refund," said, the man continuing to be stubborn.

"Please follow me, and anybody who wishes for a refund," said, the man and several got up but not all, Kuon did not dare get up despite the terrible taste in his mouth.

When dinner was done, 40 had become 25, and they were all given an assignment to build on a tune with a their guitar, they couldn't go to bed until it was deemed decent.

So many complained many were sprayed with cold water when they tried to sneakily sleep.

Kuon himself was deemed halfway decent at 3 in the morning and could sleep and was met with envious looks.

However, when he was sleeping, he could swear that somebody was staring at him throughout the bight and could feel somebody breath on his skin.

When he woke up, Kuon was shocked to find his shirt was unbuttoned.

It was safe to sag Kuon did not sleep with the rest of the guys again after that night. Instead, he went to the woods and used what his mother ham-fisted into him to make a tent in a tree.

However, on the third night, Kuon felt his heart stop when he realised he was being followed, but he managed to shake the person off and see who was following him.

He was not prepared to see three full-grown men, men he hadn't paid much attention to.

"Where is he!?" said, the fattest one, before licking his lips and saying. "Such a fine body."

Ans Kuon felt a sick.

All three of them loved young good looking males.

Kuon had heard stories about the music industry, but he never thought he would be on the other end of one, he was 16, he was in the presence of 3 paedophiles, and they had found out that they all shear the same interests and banded together to get him.

It was a terrifying thought.

That same night his mother called to see how he was doing, but for Kuon it was time to fight back, he hide a camera in a hat, and then showed up the next morning, he saw that the one of the men would follow him where ever he went.

"Excuse me, but why are you following me" He suddenly said.

The lean man stopped and said. "I'm not following you; I'm captivated by your beauty."

"But you do know I'm 16 right?" said, Kuon, making it clear to the man.

"Age is nothing but a number," said, the man. "Pretty people are pretty people."

"Sorry but I don't swing that way," Said, Kuon before finding a counsellor and the man suddenly looked innocent.

However, it wouldn't be the first incident that Kuon would be followed, and him being agile really served him well until he got to the bus.

When he came home, he told his mother what happened.

It was safe to say the idea of 3 grown men lusting after her 16-year-old son repulsed his mother and his mother smiled when he presented her with video evidence.

She put it online, discreetly and asked the internet to identify these men.

A paedophile case?

It hit number one on the web, as many went to work, before finally finding out everything to know about them and positing it online for everybody to see.

When their small group of fans saw clear proof that the person they're worshipped liked underage boys, the men were ruined, their place of work wanted nothing to do with, and the police even arrested then when they saw the clear intent to go after a minor thanks to the video.

If the person taking the video hadn't been so smart and agile, everybody could imagine it would become a camp that ruined a person's life.

Meanwhile, Kuon went to meet his bandmates in the studio, each of them looked physically more fit than when he saw them last and hardened.

"So how was your camp?" said, Kuon.

"IT WAS GOD AWFUL!" yelled Shawn.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK!" yelled the usually quiet Charly.

"I WANTED TO KICK A COUNCILLOR OFF A CLIFF!" said, Astar.

So he wasn't the only one imagining his councillors death. Kuon noted.

"Let's start," said, Kuon and than they all began to play.

However, they all stopped immediately afterwards.

They didn't need to watch themselves to realise one thing.

Everybody on the band had a completely different level of skill than previously.

They were out of sync.

# Rockbar Label#

"Its the yearly Rookie Band competition soon," said, the vice chairman of the label.

"What Rookie Bands do we have to send?" said, the Chairman. "Or is nobody doing well enough to warrant attention."

"Well, we have three Rookie Bands," said, the vice chairman looking. "However the band Vigour is doing exceptionally well."

"Oh, how so?" said, the Chairman.

"We actually got some profit out of them, and they have even released a single" Said, the vice chairman shocking the man.

"Wait, isn't Vigour that group made from 16-year boys?" said, the man.

"One of them is now 17," said, the vice chairman correcting him. "They play at a night club now, and their manager is sending money from it. We are even getting royalty's from their album. They have sold 830 copies so far."

"WHAT!?" said, the chairman, for a band that was soon going to cross one years old, this was a shocking number. "This Vigour...have you ever been to one of their gigs? How good are they?"

"I have not," said, the Vice Chairman. "However, we can listen to their CD; we do have our own copies sent to us and its even online."

So the man went online to purchase the album, and both of them listened to it together.

You would think the pubescent voices would be a hindrance but it added to the charm, and then they got to the last song, and they didn't know what to say.

"...Is this really an album made by guys who don't have hair on their chin to shave" said, the Chairman amazed.

"There is something there," said, Vice Chairman. "And I heard they each went to a training camp and recently came back. Don't you think they may be our most promising rookie?"

"Send them," said, the chairman making the other blink. "I don't care how young they are, send them to the Rookie band competition. We may witness something amazing."

Amazing, indeed.

And scene!

Next chapter, the team is struggling to learn about each other now that they all have much higher skill levels when they hear they've been entered into the Yearly Rookie Band Competition. A competition that is broadcasted on live television. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Listen up boys" sudden, Kuon Mother said, in the studio and in her hand was a flyer.

"Rookie Band Competition YearXXXX" said, Astar as they all looked at the poster.

They all read that the competition was only for bands 3 years and younger, and it would be broadcast on live TV. The winner for the band would not only receive a cash prize, but they would be supported to go a nationwide tour.

The publicity would be crazy for a small band and could be a much-needed jump to become a largely popular band in America.

"The label has entered Vigour in, this year," said, Kuon Mom.

"What?" said, Charly. "We're not ready!"

"Ma, he's right, " said, Kuon. "Our sound is a mess right now. We need to learn about each other, all of again and that may take more than a few months'"

He was right, they needed to know what each other can do now and adjust their music accordingly.

"Well, you guys need to tell that to the label," She said, "They've already entered you into the competition and there is a fee to pull you out."

Plus, there would be shame if they pulled out from other Labels directed at theirs.

"So, we don't have a choice, do we?" said, Shawn.

"No, we don't" said, Astar.

Everybody was depressed, they would need a miracle to sound good enough on that stage.

"I've got an idea. Don't schools support those who are going to important competitions?" said, Kuon Mother making them look at her. "I'll call them up and I'm sure they would let you focus on your music up until the competition starts. They would do it to put it on the school resume"

All three still high school, looked at each other and thought why not.

So, she called their schools up and the following week there as an assembly and all of them were forced to stand on stage to tell the whole school of the opportunity that had been handed to them.

It was the most embarrassing thing they all had ever done alone, but they got well wishes' and everybody was asking what channel, date and time they would be the TV so that they can say that they know them.

The next two months, the band took no gigs and just focused on learning about each other.

Learning what they could, they would eat and sleep in Kuon house for days and spend time with their musical instruments.

And then came the celebration of Kuon 17 birthday, he never knew that it wouldn't just be he and his mother but his band mates as well, they each gave him gifts and had a birthday dinner at a highclass restaurant and they took pictures.

And then the came the day that they were all dreading, each one of them were dressed in a black tshirts that said 'Vigour', they wore jeans, sneakers.

They got their instruments and loaded it into the car.

Then they began to drive to the venue, the place they would be competing, was a 2 hour drive away so they brought snacks and water for the journey, they decided to put the radio on to calm their nerves.

When they got out, they saw other bands who were dressed like Rockstar's and even had fans come to cheer them on.

"Let's, bomb specularly" said, Shawn as if it was a good thing while everybody gave him various blank looks.

They went in and checked in, before they were sent to a room, that's when they found out a good chunk of the bands that had been entered had been eliminated.

Apparently, this was based on if they were actually making money for the label, this was a competition to pit the most promising, not a charity case.

If a band had been going for over 2 years and they still weren't making any money, that was a failure right there.

And then they were slim down even more further for reasons that would become clear later.

Just like that 80 bands had been slimmed down to 20.

It was one giant big stage and in front of that big stage was a large audience filled with people who had paid to watch, the label people and some agents, then there were the judges and camera men hired, stationed all around the stage.

In the waiting rooms, there was a tv inside each of them.

The tv's came to life.

"Welcome, one and all to this year, Rookie Boy Band," said, a young and handsome man.

"Today, is certainly the day we have all been waiting for, " said, a pretty young woman in a blue dress. "Bands from all over the country have been entered into this competition using their respected labels. Who would be the winner of today? What kind of gem will we uncover?"

"Each band must perform their best song" said, the young man. "They most sing in their best voice and play like they've never played before to get judges approval. Those who crack under the pressure are thrown right out. This will be a competition that separates the men from the boys"

"I can't wait to hear what they have in store for us today" said, the woman, before they both said.

"Let's, hear that band!"

There were claps from the audience and many people were glued to their screens, the camera turned to the three celebrities' judges that have already made it and sold millions world-wide.

And then the first band came up, a group of 20-year olds came onto the stage confidently and introduced who they were and the judges welcomed them.

They started playing, however, when their lead singer began to sing, everybody felt their ears bleed when the sound reached their ears.

Everybody could not believe how bad the singing was, what was this?

And then they all found the answer, the guys on their CD weren't really them, in their gigs they had actually been lip singing, the competition said in extreme detail that there was no lip singing allowed.

The people who attempted to sing for them where quickly found and the band was disqualified, in front of a live audience and their fans who shocked to find out they were frauds.

Just like that the competition had destroyed their music career, it was amazing how they even thought they could get away with it on live tv.

The next band came on, it turned out they had been in this competition before and when they began to play there was no faking it, the band was actually really good, much to the relief of their fans screaming how much they loved them in front of their tv's.

Band after band showed up, they were either really good, found to be terrible, crumbled under pressure or tried to do a do over when they saw the reaction of the audience that had been disappointing.

Vigour was number 18, so they all had plenty of time to make peace with the music gods before they were forced out there.

And then it was their turn but Kuon suddenly stopped and said.

"Since we're going to suck, let's do so without no regrets"

They all blinked before shrugging and getting on stage.

When everybody saw them, especially Kuon, there was suddenly widening of eyes and interest in the room.

"Hey, " said, Shawn speaking into the microphone.

"Hi" said, the judges.

"We are called Vigour" said, Shawn. "My name is Shawn Wish, the main singer" and then he pointed at their red head. "This is Astar Bank, he does the bass." he then turned to Kuon, the person everybody was most interested to know and said. "His name is Momo and yes I know it's a girly name, and he plays the guitar" and then he turned to their drummer. "And this Charly, he is our drummer."

Many were seeing this group for the first time.

"And I hope you like our song," said, Shawn, because he sure as hell did not know what they were doing.

Kuon saw his mother in the audience with the camcorder, her son would either crash and burn here or he could shine and take his first steps to not being a shadow.

Everybody looked at each other wondering who was going first.

Astar did so and began to strum out of a tune.

Da da Dala Dala.

Everybody was surprised to hear this from such a young looking person, but then Kuon training kicked in and he built on that, he started showing a little of his skills.

However, Astar was not to be beat and took it up a notch, getting cheers from the crowd while giving him a look that said, 'can you go higher?'.

Kuon accepted the challenge.

When Kuon played, people were on their feet in amazement, soon both of them were battling on who could come up with the most complicated solo.

Charly who had gained a little confidence started drumming as if he was a seasoned professional, and then Shawn started singing, the four-skill levels clashed and it created an interesting sound.

However, they were having fun and didn't care if it was terrible or not.

And as they played together, suddenly the pieces that had been disconnected for months, started to connect to each other as they began to listen to each other, and their sound was vastly improving within seconds.

Until suddenly they all stopped and looked at each other.

They played together.

Suddenly the music reached to the ceiling and the amazing sound hit their ears, they all stood up.

Shawn started rapping and Chadly started scream singing, it shouldn't have worked but it did.

Astar showed off everything he had in that moment on his bass and everybody looked amazed to his fingers rifting through the strings, but Kuon would not be beating so easily, suddenly everybody band member started jumping and Shawn encouraged everybody to sing alone on a song he made up on the spot.

They all did so, the sound reached new heights.

All those wooden pieces suddenly become golden and it shocked the bands listening backstage.

And then something unbelievable happened, one of the judges got up and actually started dancing.

No act had done that previous today, so it was shocking, those guitarist's that were watching especially those who remembered that Momo was in their training camp were shocked to see how his playing had evolved.

They all remembered what the councillor said and turned as red as a tomato.

Eventually the band stuck with a chorus and the crowd got it and began to sing along with them.

The head of management for the companies who sent their band out where wide eyed, especially the bands own hearing what kind of band they had under their unbrella.

The place was jumping as they all sang the chorous accompanied by musical instruments.

Suddenly they all stopped playing because their 3 minutes were up and the audience and the judge was disappointed.

"Thank you" said, Shawn as sweat pouring down his face and they all took their instruments with them as they left, they sat down and did not even remember what they did on stage.

They just hopped that they didn't suck and the crowd reaction wasn't an illusion.

The other two bands came out, but none of them could send the place jumping like Vigour did.

Once all the bands were heard, they cut to commercial and the judges were left to decide which band they liked better.

Everybody was nervous in those minutes, however even if they didn't win each of the bands that did well on stage would see a fanbase growth and more people would call them up to preform gigs.

Suddenly they were all called to the stage, all 14 that didn't screw up and stood in front of the whole world.

"Our Judges have decided" said, the young male host and the female was handed an envelope and she opened it.

"In third place, we have..." She said, as the camera zoomed into her face. "7 Seconds"

The band of three cheered, people who were third place winners was an amazing achievement that means they were 3rd in the country amongst the rookies.

"In second place..." she said, and everybody leaned in. "Neatherboards!"

The band of five cheered as if they had won, they were no longer wannabees now.

"And in First place..." She said, and everybody held their breath and Kuon could see that his mother wanting to threw her shoe at the woman, to get on with it.

And then she said it.

"Vigour"

Silence.

What?

Who?

It took Kuon and the group all several seconds to realise that their band name was in fact that and then Shawn cupped him around the head and dragged them all into a hug.

They won?

They WON!

"YES!" Astar said.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Shawn said, actually crying and Kuon smiled softly.

Everybody gave the winners a clap.

Vigour had won fair and square how could they be mad?

With this win, the Band Vigour had proven that they were the best out of the rookies.

However, when it gets out that their was band wasn't even a year old, it would make their win even more amazing and provide quiet a slap to previous winners who won in their 2 or 3 year.

The band was celebrating on their win, but none of them had any idea of the impact this moment would have on their lives.

They were no longer normal boys now.

They were Rockstar's.

And scene!

Next chapter, the label is suddenly providing them with full support as they go on a tour all around America to promote themselves, they are talking on the radio, doing interviews, meeting incredibly top musicians, meeting fans, doing autographs. Living the Rockstar dream. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It all started when they all received an actual call from the label asking them to meet at the company.

Everybody was wide-eyed when they heard the request because it was the first time, they would be in the actual company when they got there, they met the president and the vice president, both of them were looking at them with smiles and offered them candy as if they were 5.

They all blinked owlishly as the two men started talking about supporting them not just in name only, they were assigning them bodyguards, hairstylists, wardrobe people and even a planner.

They were even being moved into a studio at the company which found to be huge and were given their own travelling bus.

Shawn had every right to faint at all the suddenly newness in their lives.

Their time of booking gigs themselves was behind them.

Meanwhile, Shawn, Astar and Charly school were shocked to hear that they actually won and were apparently going on tour. As a result, this the school talked their parents about home-schooling them, and the school provided the material.

This was getting really serious, and the schools saw advertising potential.

Asta had turned 17 the Monday before, and Charly turned 17 two weeks before.

Now they were a group of 17-year-olds.

It was in early morning that they were packing their bags and their travelling bus was waiting outside each of their house's.

Kuon was found next to his mother wearing a blue shirt, with a sleeveless jacket, black jeans and black shoes. Finally, every single one of them could dress up a bit.

In the bus was chairs that turned to beds, they had spaces to put their extra stuff which they found cool.

They drove to their first venue which was in Washington DC, they checked into a small lowbrow hotel room and were cramped into a single space.

It was than Kuon realised how dangerous it was for him to be the room with known pranksters, he had to sleep with one eye open at all times because they were pranking each other and taking photos and posting them online.

They had done it many times before to him.

In the afternoon they had lowbrow food before they headed to a radio station to promote themselves.

"Next up, is the winners of this year's Boyband Competitions, Vigour!" said, a dark-skinned presenter and everybody were sat in chairs opposite him.

The presenter asked them questions and marvelled at their age, he had heard their music and was clearly impressed.

Everybody had time to talk; it felt so unreal to know they were being broadcasted live on radio, when the interview was done they went to have lunch at a nearby shop, before going to the venue they would be performing in.

The venue was bigger than the night club, and for the first time, they saw fans who had seen them on tv and even adults who had seen them and made they're to Washington to see them.

Of course, they gave the people what they wanted and got the place jumping.

When the show finished, they hung out with their fans and took pictures with them.

Then they were made to go to a signing event, and Charly was passed out in his chair when a cute blond girl told him, he was her favourite member of the group.

Who wouldn't tease him later about this?

So, they did.

However, they all noticed how Kuon line was noticeably much longer than everybody else which got them pursing their lips.

The signing took till night, and the band attended a well-known rapper concert, Shawn almost fainted when the rapper singled him out of the crowd, and he was taken onto the stage to rap with the rapper.

Many in the crowd didn't know who Shawn was, but they remembered him when both he started rapping with one of the best rappers in America and was actually good for it.

Shawn was not mentally here when they were on the bus after the amazing experience he just had, and Kuon managed to be convinced to drew on the spaced-out teenager and took pictures and posted them online.

Hardly anybody said anything when Shawn came back to reality with marker glasses and a moustache until he saw his own reflection in the mirror.

When morning came, they left Washington and ventured downwards where they had their first ever photoshoot, their hair was done by their label hairstylist, and each of them were put in matching outfits, Kuon who was the tallest was typical in the middle to look right.

The way Kuon stood was very reminiscent of his own mother, and it took the rest of the group time to be comfortable around a camera, but they eventually did.

All the while his mother was there to record as if she didn't have a life of her own.

They tried on dozens of clothes, and Kuon felt like the only mature one when everybody else started messing around when the cameras weren't rolling.

When the photo shoot was done, they found out they were performing at a private school, it was awkward seeing students their age but much richer than them, but they were jumping when they started playing.

They took autographs and pictures with those who wanted to.

They went to another show and found it was at a carnival, they hit another place which turned out to be a rich teens birth party, and they took pictures with them.

They then saw a show with a well-known girl's band, and Kuon wanted to shake his head when he saw his band members be swept away by girls in tight clothes.

Maybe the reason why he wasn't that interested in girls around his age was because he mentally felt older than them and he felt like he shouldn't be looking at them in a certain way.

Now, women who were 20 or over, that was another story.

They were allowed backstage, and Kuon shook his head when he saw his so-called band members swept up in the girls flow, he just ordered juice and stayed away.

When they got back onto the bus, you can tell immediately who lost their virginity that night.

Charly.

He was blushing furiously as the bus drove away, and everybody pressed him for details.

"It's always the quiet ones. You, lucky bastard." said, Shawn, as Charly turned a different shade of red.

They managed to wiggle out of him that he hadn't forgotten to use protection because he wasn't nervous enough not to remember how his life will change if the girl got pregnant.

They then drove to the next place, and this time they did not check into a hotel and lived in their bus, they did a magazine interview and took pictures, before heading to the venue they were booked in.

There was an afterparty, and that's when everybody had their first alcohol.

Astar was hilarious when drunk they all found out quickly.

"Mend the deck men," said, Astar as if he was a captain on a ship, "Why are you given me the eye for?" he glared at a pole.

Everybody tried to hold in their laughter, while those who were slightly drunk were annoyed by how well he could hold his alcohol and then his mother and the adults in the room left.

The afterparty changed immediately.

A girl got out a white substance from her purse and placed it on the table, the instant Kuon saw it, he picked it all up and flushed it down the toilet.

"HEY!" said, a girl, confirming what it was for him.

"I am not letting my band mates become addicts before they even 20," He said, "And I'm certainly not letting them snort Cocaine to look godawful in their twenty's. You can snort cocaine anywhere but not in front of me. I'm not going to let my bandmates become addicted and then flush money down the toilet just to get high for an hour or so. Money for rehab should go into a mansion or a private jet."

He stood his ground as if he was a father, the adults may not be here but he sure was, and at the mention of what they could buy instead of getting drug's, his band mates stood their ground as well.

They wanted to get hugely expensive things for their families; they can't do that if they snorting Cocaine or the time and getting arrested while high.

They know how this want, you would think you would get addicted but you will.

"Okay, we won't snort in your presence. Mother hen" said, a guy who was famous in the west.

Nobody in the room thought that the stand they took today, would make them one of the best-looking and sounding boybands out there.

When they got on the bus, they were ready to go home, but they were far from done.

They were made to model clothes in the cold and were told to sight see while cameras followed them around everywhere.

This was easy because they were in Hollywood.

"IM HERE!" Screamed Shawn like a crazy person while everybody on the street stared, his bandmates acted like they didn't know him.

However, it was hard not to be excited, because they saw celebrities everywhere shopping and doing their thing.

Some found it cute that they were asked for an autograph and even took pictures with them, while others turned them down very rudely.

But what nobody could have predicted was the reaction Kuon got from several female celebrities as he introduced himself and even got their numbers.

Maybe it was because they wanted to date a young version of somebody from the what was widely known as the good-looking Hizuri family. However, the members were either too old for them, married or too young and here he was, looking like the second coming of Kuon Hizuri without a wedding ring on his finger.

He was their fantasy materialised in real life.

So yes, Kuon was extremely popular with them as they asked him for his name and age, some were not deterred by the fact that he was 17 and his band mates had to save him when a group of woman wouldn't allow him to leave.

The photos were certainly interesting as Shawn jumped into the fry and Astar and Charly jumped in after him to save him, and so began a tug of war with him in the middle.

After freeing him, they went to visit the places were musicians were immortalised and gave respects to the greatest bands of all time.

And then Shawn began to take off his clothes.

"What on earth?" said, Kuon.

"I'm going to get naked and run across the street," said, Shawn.

"Please don't," said, Charly. "You'll get arrested."

"You can't come to Hollywood and not do this," said, Shawn as he took off his boxers and then he actually ran across the street in his trainers.

The people who were crossing where not expecting to see this and showed various degrees of shock as Shawn screamed.

"ROCK AND ROLL!"

And it was all captured on camera and security cameras.

"Oh...what the heck," said, Astar taking off his clothes and joining him.

"ROCK AND ROLL!" Astar yelled, naked as the day he was born.

"You can do this," said, Kuon mother. "If either of you are arrested, I will be your lawyer."

Really!? Both Charly and Kuon thought, what kind of a mother gives her blessing to go naked in Hollywood!?

But Kuon and Charly shrugged and took off their clothes.

Soon both of them were just in their shoes and running across the street, yelling "ROCK AND ROLL!"

All four of them were now stark naked and running across the street, by the time the police came, all of them were long gone and on the bus was out of Hollywood.

This day was certainly a memorable day that they would remember years later.

The bus went to east, and they found out that they were an opener to a far bigger band, however despite that they were confident that by the end of the show, they had made at least one fan and the after party was insane, everybody was at least a star in their own right in the large building, and there was alcohol and people dancing everywhere.

So many big named stars.

Kuon was invited to dance or more on one occasion, and his eyes almost popped out of his head when a woman started grinding her body against his own.

But he had standards.

Unfortunately, the rest of the guys did not have this same standard, and both Shawn and Astar with two girls each were losing their virginity as he buried his hands.

"Why aren't you dancing?" suddenly a female voice said.

He turned and saw a pretty female with blond hair and blue eyes, something about her was familiar.

"I'm not really into partying," said, Kuon, smiling his award-winning smile.

She stared at him before she said. "Who would have thought I would meet a gentleman here?"

Kuon blinked, he didn't think he was a gentleman, he just didn't like attended party's that had a high chance of somebody getting pregnant.

"I like you," she said, "How would you and your band mates be in my next music video?"

He blinked.

Hold on.

Was this a new opportunity!?

"I'll have to ask my managers," He said, not too eager, of course, they would say yes.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek which stunned him, then she winked and walked away.

He had no idea that he had just met this worlds version of Taylor Swift.

And scene!

Next chapter, the band is stunned to find a World-class singer wants them to be in her music video, and they are told to show other talents other than playing an instrument. When its done and released to the world, Vigour gets more exposure than they are ready for Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

"Who wants us!?" said, the manager from the label as they sat on the bus, he sounded shocked. "Of course! Just give us the location and we'll drive there"

Everybody on the bus wondered what was going on, as the bus was suddenly turned around.

"We just got notification that we are heading to the site of the music video for Christina Lalove" said, the man shocking all of them.

Christina Lalove!?

Of course they who that was!

Her music was everywhere and she topped charts in other countries as well.

But why would she want them!?

"Are you sure that, that was who wanted us?" said, Kuon mother.

"We just have to see" said, the man, he too was sceptical.

So they all waited on pins and needles, as the bus drove to the address the driver was given, they were there 3 hours later.

They got off the bus when they saw there was a giant video shoot going on filled with camera people, extra's, staff, directors, whole sets made to look like inside of places.

And in the middle of it was none other than Christina Lalove, otherwise known as Lalove, and she was dressed in a tutu.

When they all saw her, both Astar and Shawn were in mid-faint because they loved her so much and never imagined they would see her in the flesh.

When they got closer, the woman finally saw them.

But more importantly she saw Kuon.

"Momo. You made it!" she said, as every single person out of the crowd of 300 people turned to who she was addressing.

Kuon looked surprised as the woman jumped him.

His band mates were shocked.

They know each other!?

"Come and join me" She said, guiding him, everybody looked at him enviously.

But than her manager stepped in.

"Christina, this isn't time to be over your latest boyfriend" said, the woman and Kuon looked ready to bend over from shock.

What?

Boyfriend!?

"I was just having some fun" said, Christina before giving him a kiss on the lips.

Kuon soul left his body when he realised she had kissed him on the lips but she walked away like nothing happened.

Suddenly the producer said. "GET THESE BOYS INTO WARDROBE! WE HAVE TO FINISH SHOOTING THIS IN 3 DAYS!"

The producer to was also world class.

The boy band was rushed to the changing room and makeup room, however the makeup artist tried to hide the dark the area around Kuon eyes but no such luck.

It was than she saw his mother and realised he didn't have dark cycles from sleepless nights but genetics, his mother had the same darkness around her eyes.

Realising her mistake she had no choice but to give up, however the look gave him a sharper look than the rest of the boys.

He would be amazing, acting as a sick boy or a lazy genius.

Then they were all shoved out three hours later, in various clothes and told to display talents that weren't music related in front of the super expensive camera's.

They all looked at each other, before Charly shrugged and took of his shoes and began to juggle with them, showing something about himself that they did know.

"Right there!" said, Producer. "Somebody get this guy more things to juggle and all the other boys move out of the way"

Kuon and the other's moved out of the way as Charly was pushed with how many things he could juggle before it all came crashing down.

They recorded Charly for 2 hours, recording his falls as well, and then demanded Astar to do something.

Astar told them he was pretty good at shots, which had them all blinking before they got a ball and gave him a place to threw too.

Under the eyes of many he made the shot.

The boy's want understandably wild seeing this, as Charly was giving a further and further distance, he missed several times but when he made it, it was epic.

When they went to Shawn, he showed off his drawing ability much to everybody amazement as he draw anything from a superhero to brickwall, he showed it to the camera on a whiteboard.

When it came to Kuon he told them he could Ice skate but they didn't have such a stage so he said he could dance.

Christina invited him to dance with the ballet dancers believing he would do break dancing, they had no idea he did ballet as well.

Their reactions were priceless when Kuon suddenly dipped low and than swayed his hips upwards as he parted his leg's, he twerked and preformed a perfect perorate, in high end sneakers.

The camera's were rolling as he preformed typical female dance moves as a bulky lean guy and put sexiness into it as if he was wearing high heels.

When the shoot for the day was done, they were invited to a party by Christina where they met other big time musicians and took photos, before Christina left her number on Kuon phone and he only realised it when he went through his contacts on the bus.

When they finally did head back home, they had been on the road for two months and collapsed in each other of their bed's, finally home sweet home.

Two days later, they were in the studio at the company when they were notified that Lalove newest music video was out for her newest song, that was trending in America and several countries around the world.

However, when they saw it, they almost fainted when they saw themselves with her music in the background preforming their talents, they left Kuon talent for last when the claps kicked in and using time jumps, they made his part more epic and surprising.

All of their talents came together, in quick shots at the end and when the video was drawing to a close, they all walked off with a 'how was that attitude' or a laugh or a smile.

When it was over, nobody said anything because they didn't know how to feel about being in a Lalove music video, they scrolled down and saw it had already hit 3 million hits.

3 Million people had seen this and a lot of the comments were asking who were they to get so much screen time in the video.

Reality hadn't hit them until they walked out of the studio and tried to go home, only to be recognised about a dozen times by people who had seen them in the music video.

Kuon had his mother to drive him home, the others weren't so lucky, and soon found themselves running from mobs of LaLove fans who wanted to know how they know the pop star.

They had to shake the mob off by wearing disguises and than heading home.

Meanwhile the label was shocked by the sudden traffic that appeared online to buy Vigour, latest and only album online.

They were LaLove fans that had found out who they were.

In record time the album that had just under a thousand downloads had hit a million and the two men felt like bending over in shock.

But it didn't stop there as when Kuon tried to buy something, Kuon got recognised and had to disguise himself just to shop and go home in peace.

When the Band had their next gig, the crowd was much larger than they had ever seen, the new people had seen them in LaLove latest music video and wanted to hear them play in person.

This was the power of being associated with Christiana LaLove, and it was terrifying.

LaLove had introduced many of her fans to their band through the music video and for the first time they had fan mail.

It was than, they discovered the threatening letters from obsessed male fans who did not want them to so much as look at her differently without their permission.

If it got out that LaLove had kissed Kuon not only on the cheek but on the lips as well, he wad a dead man walking.

But this was their fan mail from those who had brought their album, listened and liked it, many were asking when their next album was coming out.

Yes, when was there next album coming out?

"The label is more than happy to pay for your next album free of charge" said the manager assigned to them by the label, stunning them. "We even have a sound booth prepared and the staff on hand to even make a music video"

Music video?

What was happening to them!?

Wasn't it just over a year ago that they were considered normal guys except Kuon!?

"We would be more than happy to take you up on that offer" said, Kuon mother smiling, before she turned to the group and said. "Well, let's start making songs and release them in a couple of months"

Her smile was a little too bright for all their likings...

But they soon found out why the uneasiness as she soon began a slave driver, mentoring their every move to make sure they were writing and even timing their breaks.

However, it worked, in 3 months they had written a whole album worth of songs and were in a studio ready to record.

They did as instructed and Kuon started a social media account and updated his followers of what they were doing at the moment and uploaded pictures.

This time they were told who was doing the sound work for them and were stunned to hear it was a well know producer in the North.

It took weeks just for the man to be satisifed until they were shoved into production for a music video.

By the time they went into the music vid, Asta, Charly and Shawn had graduated from high school.

It was shocking seeing a rock star in the mix of normal student on that day, the whole year cheered the loudest when they appeared and gave them their well wishes for the future.

They took pictures with their classmates and students they had never met before, before they were escorted out of the school grounds by bodyguards.

Now they could completely focus on their music.

The director for the music video never told the boys how much the label was paying him per hour but it must have been something because the accountant in charge of expenses for the shoot was sweating with each hour that went by.

They did their hair, makeup and clothes, it was awkward doing things while being filmed and having women there to add sex appeal.

When it was over, several days had passed.

Now they could go away and wait for the editing to finish and the CD to be developed and given to shops through a deal.

They expected month but they didn't know the fact that they were the number one rookies in America and they appeared in a Lalove music video made them irresistible to many music shops.

They were no longer nobody's anymore just trying to get their music out there.

On Astar 18th birthday, their second CD and music video was released to the world.

They went road tripping again to try and find their music only to be shocked to find it at a local shop near Astar house and it was just there, it was in supermarkets and most music shops.

Before their eyes, people who would just glance over their CD previously stopped and actually listened to a sample.

Some of them brought the CD.

They saw people actually buying the CD before their very eyes, in one store the CD rack was almost out having been stocked 4 times already!

What was happening!?

And then something shocking happened.

One of their songs made it to the top 200 in America and as a result, requests from other countries who wanted to have the CDs began pouring in.

Vigour had stepped into the big leagues now.

And scene!

Next chapter, Koun and the group feel like their dreaming when they hear there song being played on the radio and in shopping areas. The Label starts their foreign language training to help them reach a wider audience. Review/ fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

"The world keeps turning no matter how deep you fall"

Kuon could not believe it as he stood in a book shop in disguise and on the radio was one of his band songs.

He brought the book he was reading and than began to make his way to the company Studio, it was only 15 minutes walk from here.

He heard.

"Hey, have you heard of the band Vigour?" Said one girl to her friend.

"No." Said, her friend.

"There the guys who were in Lalove music video recently" said, the girl. "Even though it mostly heavy metal its not bad"

Kuon walked past both of them and neither of them were aware that they had walked by the guitarist for Vigour.

He walked into the company and met his disguised fellow band members.

And than it happened.

A small red car drove up to the company, but they didn't think much of it until they saw who was driving.

The driver got out and revealed itself to be none other had a red head with shades, jumper, pants and swing his car keys.

"Yo" he said.

"ASTAR!?" They all said.

"Hey, guys." He said. "How do you like my new car?"

Everybody was stunned.

"How?" said, Charly.

"Well, I've turned 18 and the Label finally gave me a proper pay check" said, Astar stunning them. "This car may be really old but I managed to get it using my pay check. I'm a driving man now"

Everybody stared at the small car with wide eyes.

To think being considered an adult by law would produce such a privilege!

Both Astar and the Car were shinning together and it hurt all those who weren't old enough, eyes.

Astar walked into the studio with a flare that nobody had ever seen before and Shawn felt depressed remembering the only mode of transportation he owned was his bicycle.

They all walked into the studio and were stunned to find two people they had never seen before holding books.

"Hello, we will be your teachers for different languages" said two women. as everybody blinked.

"Other countries has expressed interest in your music" said, the Vice Chairman. "So we'll be recording the lyrics to your song in other languages so that we can reach a much wider audience"

They are going to learn another language!

Or at least memorise the words and learn nothing outside of that...

"In your spare time, we expect you to learn the new lyrics and you can use apps even to help outside lesson time" said, the Vice-Chairman.

The man left and the woman said. "Lets start with trying to sing the Spanish lyrics."

They all received a sheet with words that not many of them recognised and the women said.

"Say after me." And she said Spanish words and they said it back to her.

However when they finished the first verse, and they were made to sing it back Kuon realised there was instantly a problem.

It didn't sound like natural at all in a song format.

"Good" she said.

"Excuse me" said, Kuon.

"Yes?" said the other woman.

"Can I tweak some pronunciation?" he said, stunning both of them. "You see with our rhythm for this song, it should sound like this"

And then he sang it as if he was a seasoned Spanish singer, putting emphasis where there should be.

When the two women heard him, they were stunned and Kuon Mother smiled.

"...You know Spanish?" said, the woman on the right.

"I studied the language when I was a kid and I listened to several songs as well" said, Kuon. "But not enough to be completely confident in the language"

"I see..." said the woman on the right, before she said. "How about we reach a compromise? We teach you how to read the words and you put it in a song sense and see how it goes"

And Kuon nodded.

They than began to go over the words for hours and he would play it back to them all as if they were singing it live.

When they got home, they entered a live chat with each other and Kuon talked to all of them in singing the song in their own individual parts.

They spent days just learning one song in another language, and the label was shocked to hear they were ready to record their first song after two weeks.

They got somebody to record them and even the producer was amazed by their singing abilities in Spanish, when the chairmen heard the song they were stunned.

It didn't sound like a song that was originally English!

It took them three months to record all the songs in Spanish and than put it on a disc and get a translator to write the description for the Spanish version of the CD and than ship it to the Spanish only speaking parts of the world.

In fourth months it was in Spanish speaking store's and from that part of the world, it was even met with praise.

They were shocked to learn that it was originally English because it sounded like a Spanish band was singing.

The album reached the top 500, not bad for an English speaking band.

They than began to work on producing a version for other well know languages.

Kuon almost missed his 18 birthday but his Mother dragged him to celebrate it and even his fans were wishing him a happy birthday.

They spent it on beach and had beach dinner.

And once again the band was entered into the yearly Boy Band competition, everybody knew they were serious contenders when they heard who they were.

They were no longer a no name band.

However, the other bands weren't ready to see how much they grew since they got onto the stage last year.

The place was jumping the moment everybody realised they were playing the song that broke into the charts.

There was no confusion this time and they went straight for the high without mercy.

Two judges began to get up and dance when they got to the chorus.

Was it a wonder that they won the second time, around?

Both Chadly and Shawn turned 18 before they went on their your the second time around tour.

Having been on it before, they were much better at handling it the second time around and they played at more high profiled places like stadiums and hung out with their celebrity friends they had made the first time around.

Christina even came to see them in secret by crashing their after party.

However, what they didn't expect was their tour to extended to the UK as well, the plane ride was a shock to the senses.

And for the first time they met their British fans, they tried shopping in London at a high street store, now they were all receiving proper pay cheques.

The British food was certain interesting to taste and the British mostly gloomy weather was interested as well, they played often in the rain.

They met British actors and musicians on their road, they were went on Radios and did Tv interviews, before they gave Britain a bow before going back into the plane.

They flew back and saw their fan base had reached over 2 million, that was insane for a 2 year old band.

As soon as Kuon arrived on American soil, his mother was teaching him how to drive in a car she had gotten him when he turned 18.

It was than they got request to appear in little things like make a tv cameo or even be judges for a talent show, they could even advertise a bowl of cereal.

It was crazy, they were making cameos everywhere and signed endorsement deals.

Chardly was the first to present to his family that he had paid off the house morgue.

The rest could only imagine the touching moment, as Chadly was seen with suspicious red eyes the same night they video chatted with each other.

And than with all this exposure, naturally other musicians and people who worked in the industry came running.

Shawn was hired to rap in another singer song, of course he told the listeners who he was and where he was from before properly singing his lines.

A nice piece of publicity in case, the people who hired him 'forgot' to add that in the title.

When they finished translating all their latest songs in other common languages, it was time for the Rookie Boyband Competition once again, Astar and Kuon 19th birthdays had passed.

That night it was recorded that it was the highest ratings the show had ever seen as they all know this was Vigour last time they would be able to compete.

When they got onto the stage, they all looked like big time rock stars.

They were almost there.

This time they got all three judges dancing immediately and even got them on stage and sing the words with them.

Even though the song was a year old, it had an lasting charm.

When they got off the stage, they had to ignored the shouts for more.

They got back onto the stage after all the bands were done and we're presented with first place.

For the first time in the competition history, a band had won three times in a row, they just had to give them a special trophy for that.

The band to America, England and for the first time ever Asia.

Although Kuon did most of the speaking, Kuon had hammered into them how to sing in that particular language and American bands were in awe that they could sing in another language so well and it didn't sound terrible or awkward.

When they got home, you could say they were all millionaires, now.

No, they were millionaire's.

Each of their families were moved to rich and expensive houses in High end places.

The same could be said for Kuon mother.

But like all Bands without releasing a Single for a long time, their popularity would eventually go down.

"We need to make a new single and fast" said, Shawn as they sat in their now personal recording booth.

They had come a long way.

"I think it's time for Kuon to sing again" said, Astar as Kuon blinked. "That's what really defined our first album"

"I think he should sing the first track" said, Chadly having grown more confident.

And Kuon had no problem with it, so they all got to work with writing a new album, there fans were especially excited when they heard they were producing a new album.

What was great about Kuon was that he could sing the words in several languages while they wrote it, the whole album took 5 months to produce, and several days to get the music video for the first track, the rest would could later.

The track was called Roaring.

Kuon and his band mates had a special feeling about this tracks when they listened and the overall album.

They had somebody record for them and than develops for them, it took 2 months, to get it developed with a candle on the front with the name Vigure.

It hit shelves, the same time they received their copies of their CDs.

Their fans flocked to listen to their latest album, the band went to sleep, not knowing how crazy successful it was doing all around the world.

#Morning In Japan#

Sho Fuwa, age 40 sat in his Jacuzzi surrounded by the hottest female group in Japan.

He may be in his 40's but he had been king of Japans music charts for over 20 years, something that had never happened before and made sure he would go down in Japan history.

"Sho, have you seen today reports for the top Japanese musician charts?" said, his no longer young manager, Shoko Aki.

"Why should I?" said, Sho. "I will be number just like every month for the past over 20 years"

"Sho, your second" Shoko dropped a bomb shell.

"What?" Sho said, his smile dropping.

"Your second" she said, and she gave the chart to Sho.

Sho took it and saw his name wasnt at the top but below it.

At the top was A person or band called 'Vigure'.

"This is a mistake," said, Sho.

However, Statics do not lie.

And then he saw it.

His giant billboard advertising his latest album was being covered over.

"What is he doing!?" Sho said.

The man continued to cover up Sho own and it took him an hour before Sho and everybody could see the full picture.

It was the image of Candle in the darkness and underneath it said one word.

Vigour.

It was official.

Sho Fuwa had been dethroned.

And scene!

Nit's chapter, the whole of Japan is shocked that Sho Fuwa reign has come to end and naturally goes to check who did it but all they have to do is watch the giant TV in town square to find out who it is and it's not only leaves Japan in shock but the whole of World. The Shadow has come out and he shines the brightest. Review/ fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Skip Beat

Enjoy!

Sho Fuwa got the numbers before the rest of Japan did.

His album 'Bufferfly' sold 1.2 milion overall, however Vigure 'Roaring' sold 1.8 million overall.

The band had come from behind him and destroyed him, to add further insult he soon heard the number was soaring because people where buying multiple copies of the same CD!

It was just out as well and it was made by an English band!

When Japan became aware of the sudden change in power, the advertisements across the country pushed their Superstar Sho Fuwa to the back in exchange for this band.

Suddenly they were all made aware of a band known as Vigure and the shops rushed to air them which gave the CD and the band more publicity.

The CD cover was seen on buses, Trucks and Billboards.

And than the Jumbo TVs in each part of Japan booted Sho Fuwa off it and changed to show the people who had stolen Sho Fuwa top spot.

Kuon was shown last but he caused the most shock and surprise out of Japan's population.

He looked like a certain number one male actor in his much younger days.

And he could sing!

The people who looked him up found out that it was actually his voice on the radio singing that beautiful and powerful song.

The Japanese turned to their American neighbours for answers only to discover the situation was even worse than Japan.

It had become Vigour land, people were seen wearing Vigour t-shirt everywhere, they would buy Marchidise and not just the CD.

Coffe mugs, posters, bed sheets, wallpaper, dolls, etc.

The label had gone insane with making band merchandise and were making bank, the used the money to expend and become world class with their flag ship band Vigour leading them to success.

You can only image the kind of bank the members of the band were currently making.

Their popularity had exploded and it was now seen as cool to listen to their music.

The band was shining brightly and nobody could escape them.

Especially not the Hizuri family who suddenly had Vigour Guitarist Momo, thrust into their faces.

Everybody was looking to see if he had plastic surgery but his digital footprint could easily be traced to find out that never went near a plastic surgery pala, his fans would be in an uproar if any kind of doctor want near him.

People were asking if Momo was related to the family and it reached even the family members of the family ears, especially Kuon Hizuri own who he resembled the most of.

You can only image the guess the world was asking as the guy Momo never published a statement addressing the matter.

Instead people can trace the bands current footprints to live concerts, some saw them in person at concerts, signings and after parties.

There was no hiding who his mother was since the woman was always several steps behind him, however nobody know who his father was, which got the internet buzzing with theories on who it might be.

And than it happened, on live Tv, Momo was asked if he knew about the questions the internet had about a possible relation.

Kuon visible froze before he said in his strong accent. "Well, it's kind of hard not to know about it. I see countless threads asking that same question. In fact I can't go one day without a fan asking me if I know who the Hizuri were"

He addressed the question for the first time and got viewers very interested.

"Well, of course I know who they are" he said. "The man Kuu Hizuri is engraved into the history of Hollywood movies at this point. The biggest movies have him in it. When I was a child my mother would take me to see his movies all the time." Before he said. "So that's why I think it's sad that some people are defining me because of who I look like. My band mates and I didn't get this far because of what we look like, we poured our blood, sweat and tears into this group and fought through devastation. You can not imagine how unreal it is to go from boys who played on the street and had a cd in one music shop in the entire state to playing in the biggest concerts, meeting our fans who are just incredible and hearing your own voice on the radio. It's amazing and we thank those who stood by us from the very beginning. I especially thank my own mother, she was the one who booked us gigs in the early days and would drive us around"

And that was the end of his discussion, the interview were many introduction to what the band members were like as people.

The fan base solidified seeing that they weren't pricks, their social media and the paparzzai following their every move showed how welcoming they were towards their own fans and none fans as well.

However the question didn't go away because many noted he didn't actually answer the question and danced around the question, wrapping his statement in humble and in a thankful way.

As a result the question intensified, many made theorises that he was related on his father side, pointing out how every member of the group was so eager to talk about their own families and give them a shout out but when it came to Momo, he only talked about his mother and never his father.

There was also the fact that the band got nominated for their album at the end of year award and won the award for best album but Momo didn't thank his father at all in the speech when he was up there, speaking on behalf of all the members.

Many theorised that his father could be Kuon twin brother, a cousin on Kuu or Juliena Hizuri side that neither knew about or a maybe a child that Juliena was not shown or told about when she was pregnant.

However even more scandlious was the theory that he was actually Kuon Hizuri unknown child, that he had way back before he met his future wife Kuon Hizuri taking into account Momo age and the similarities between the two of them.

But this theory wasn't taken seriously, because if that was true than Kuon Hizuri owed lots of money in child support.

The only way to know is if Momo family and the family agreed to do a blood and DNA test.

Both Kuu and Julie were found looking at Momo pictures, and as they dug into his past they realised just incredible he was.

He had actually gone to College in Japan at 11, being so well known now, somebody had leaked his photos when he was in College and people had rushed to interview his past teachers.

And then a 14-year-old Juliet Hizuri realised who he was to her and told her parents that he was the boy who read to her and her class years ago.

It was later confirmed when it got out Momo actually did work experience in Juliet Hizuri school before her brothers were even born so it was very likely that he had been in her class to help.

The information was soon leaked onto the internet that it was possible that Momo had met Kuon Hizuri oldest child in person when he was a college student.

Even Juliet old classmates actually confirmed this as they all remembered well the boy who had read to them with such character for two weeks, only to go back to their teacher who simply wasn't good enough for them anymore.

However, for the Hizuri's, the more they made a connection, the more they realised Momo could have been the person that had rescued Juliet when she was small and took her to the police.

Juliet may not remember it but her parents, grandparents and Uncle sure did.

The two had met way back than and had another encounter, however when he moved away it was around the time Juliet started getting recognition other than coming from an incredible family.

Juliet was now a respected teen actor, but Momo had gone from an Engineer to a world class Rockstar, that was a huge leap.

From past Juliet own mouth, he looked like Kuon even back then, she told them how his hands were big and resembled his own.

But they didn't take it seriously believing it just the words of a child who saw her daddy in everything, but now they had to take the words of little Juliet with much more than a grain of salt now that there was a second coming of Kuon walking around and in every media medium.

There was no evidence of plastic surgery being unearthed.

And then it came out, the location of the band's music video.

It was Tokyo Japan.

But caught everybody attention was that it was Momo who pressed on the decision.

Under the eyes of fans, people with phones posting on social media and the Paparazzai, they boarded their own private jet to Japan.

A lot of Japanese rushed to the airport just to catch a glimpse of the band as they came out of the plane.

And they did not disappoint, the airport was soon filled with screaming fans as the band members came through in expensive branded clothes, shades and hats.

Sho Fuwa was not happy to hear the band had landed on his turf, all press that was supposed to given him attention were suddenly focusing on somebody else that was far more profitable.

The band was seen entering the best Hotel in Tokyo, the Japanese police and American police banded together to surround the hotel so that fan can't break in.

The band kept private while in a private suit and Tokyo was getting ready for the music video, Lory Majestic Entertainment and many high-class entrainment companies had been called in to fill in the work force.

The media was alerted when the band came out of the hotel and got into a bus owned by the label they belonged to.

Media crews in their own vehicles followed the band.

Nobody paid heed to the woman walking glamorously out the back door heading for Toky's high-class shopping area.

From what the media learned, the band was going for an early morning interview scheduled at Lory Majestic Entertainment, the company was a gold mind for celebrities and there was bound to be more than enough security.

When the bus stopped outside the building, there was already reporters and camera's lying in wait.

Several buff men came out, each with the word 'security' printed in white on their black t-shirts, and wore jeans, even though the company had hired security for them, it clearly wasn't enough.

And then the band itself came out and the fans mixed in with the crowd went into an uproar when they saw Astar, the bass player for Vigure.

"I LOVE YOU!" shouted a fan, before fainting.

With the uproar that just one person caused, you would have thought something serious was going on, there was no doubt to anybody that the work force inside could hear the noise.

"Hello!" said, Shawn appearing and saying in Japanese.

His fans screamed when they saw him and some even fainted, to think they would see him in real life.

And then Charly came out and Charly tried not to blush when he heard some girls call him 'Kawaii' which he knew too well what the meaning was.

And then Kuon appeared and the crowd went silent, his white hair was longer to his neck but it was turned two ways, his front bang was swishing to his left, while the other part was going behind his head,

The crowd had seen the pictures but seeing him in person was shocking.

The resemblance wasn't one of an absolute clone of Kuon Hizuri but you wouldn't be wrong if you thought his last name was Hizuri, the looks were too shocking.

Kuon went with his band mates inside and they were greeted immediately by the interviewer, help staff and translator.

Unknown to him, he would run not only into Juliet but also her whole family as well and the encounter would be quiet an eye opener for the family.

And scene!

Next chapter, the Group go for a break after the interview and Momo runs into Juliet but he sees her family too late, the result is the family seeing something that would make anybody looking with wide eyes. Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Thank you, boys for taking time out of your busy schedules to answer a few questions" said, the interviewer and the translator translated it back to them.

"No problem" said, Kuon in complete Japanese with a smile.

He gave the interviewer and the camera person a heart attack finding out he could in fact speak Japanese, but to the other member's it wasn't the first time they had seen this happen and it never stopped being funny.

They got up and began to be escorted out, being in the large building full of celebrities meant that the worst that could happen, was if somebody tried to grab them, so security around them was a lot looser.

The people of LME on the other hand couldn't help but stare at the world class band Vigure acting like they were normal people even though everybody was dressed expensively, had expensive jewelry on them and were speaking in English as if they were back home.

Some people were brave enough to ask them for an autograph and the band obliged, seeing that they were terrible people, more people got braver.

Especially when it came to Momo.

Kuon was swarmed immediately by females who came running when they saw no wedding ring and was listed as single on numerous fan sites.

"So...Momo. Do, you, want" said, a female painfully trying to speak English.

"You can speak Japanese to me" He said, in fluent Japanese surprising them. "I don't want to make anybody feel uncomfortable"

His sparkling smile, worked magic on them and he was soon being shown the cafeteria while a bunch of women asking him questions about himself and how they were trying to make him see that they had something in common with each other.

It was quiet something to behold.

And that's when he saw it.

A head poking around the corner.

Juliet Hizuri.

Everything froze as they stared at each other, like all those years ago.

Suddenly he smiled and said. "Juliet!"

JULIET!?

The women who heard thought, who was Juliet!?

Kuon was suddenly out of the cage of women and walked towards the girl who had been observing him only to realise too late that he was getting closer.

Suddenly Kuon picked her up and started swishing her around as if she was a baby which made Juliet scream.

"Put me down!"

Kuon did so and said, "Your so cute Juliet. Don't pretend you didn't like it"

"I'm 14" She said.

"Uh, huh" He said, as if he was talking to a child. "I think you've grown smaller since they last time we've met. Have you been drinking your milk?"

"IM 14!" She said, turning red.

"Are you sure?" He said, teasingly. "Who was it that bugged me the most to read them a story and give them hugs and kisses? Didn't you say to me, you wanted them because it felt like you were in your daddy's arms?"

And Juliet head exploded into a red tomato, which had the result of making Kuon burst out laughing, what kind of big brother would he be if he didn't embarrass her now that she was clearly old enough to be embarrassed?

Kuon laughter was like a song and you would have never guessed that he could laugh so freely.

And that's when he saw them.

The whole Hizuri family right behind Juliet, looking at him with wide eyes even the two little boys were there.

Suddenly Kuon had every right to want to crawl into a hole when faced with his biological father for the first time.

How much of that did they see?

Apparently enough to make them look at him with wide eyes.

And with their own eyes, he did the most incredibly bounce back they had ever seen, proving that his acting ability was ridiculously high as he suddenly looked like he hadn't been over affectionate to a girl who he should barely even know.

"Are you Juliet family?" He said, as if what he just performed, before their eyes weren't creepy.

Luckily they was veterans' actors as well and could bounce back from this.

But Lory Takarada was like a ninja.

"Hello" said, Lory suddenly grabbing Kuon arms and saying. "My name is Lory Takarada and I'm the president of this company. Would you like to join me in my office for something to eat?"

All the while Kuon could feel Juliet mother trying to burn a hole through him.

"Thank you for the offer but I have to pass" He said, he smile was wonky and proved to be from his mother, it was more than a little strange that somebody he had never met before was asking him to his office for something to eat.

He didn't even work for this man.

"...You're, right" said, Lory. "Perhaps, if your band needs a venue, you can always call me or if you want to model some clothes." and then Kuon mysteriously found a sparkling card in his hand.

This man won't let him leave without a business card...

Suddenly Kuu injected.

"I heard that you're a fan" said, Kuu.

Kuon looked wide eyes at being spoken by such an amazing actor and said. "I mentioned it a bit in the past but I've never thought it would be picked up on. I'm a huge fan of your work, Mr Hizuri"

"Don't call me that" said, Kuu. "Call me Kuu."

What about grandpa? Kuon thought before banishing the thought from his mind.

"I think Mr Hizuri is a name I'll stick with" said, Kuon surprising them all. "I was raised to respect my elders, by my Ma. So it doesn't seem right"

And everybody was extreme surprised by the world that came out of his mouth despite speaking Japanese.

Ma?

What was that, Texas born?

Kuon could already see the adults eyes trying to narrow down where he was born.

Suddenly one of the boys asked. "Dad, is he another Uncle? Where are the presents?"

Uncle?

Silence.

Kuon eyes were so wide when he was called that before he looked personally offended with the narrow eyes and everything as he looked at the child.

How was he, Uncle? He was only 19!

Everybody watched that god awful expression appear on his face with shock and the little boy even took a step back before Kuon visible had remorse in his eyes as if he had scared somebody precious to him.

Why?

An idea was forming in their heads...

Where they actually related!?

But that emotion was gone within seconds, it was actually heart breaking seeing how he just shut himself off.

"Sorry to have scared you but that was a reflect and I'm only 19. Please don't call me Uncle." He said, as if he was much older than he was to the child.

The child took a step forward, as if he hadn't been scared.

"So Momo" said, Julie voice, as he stared at her. "What are you doing now?"

And Momo turned to find each guy flirting with girls.

"Nothing, Mrs Hizuri" said, Momo. "The interview was finished up early so I have twenty minutes"

"Oh, how about coming with us to eat?" She said, as her son shot her a look as if she had betrayed him.

And Kuon was very surprised by how welcoming she was to having him join.

But.

"Mrs Hizuri, please don't look down on me." He said, his suddenly admission shocked them. "I own three homes, an American soccer team, a private jet, a limousine company, a boat, brought my Ma a diamond so large that Its legally classified as a lightbulb and when I sneeze, it makes the news. I'm making 300 hundred US Dollars, a minute, while I stand here. I'm 19 years old, swimming in cash and I'm not trying to propose to your granddaughter. I have no reason to become a yes man towards you or any of your family."

His statement stunned them all because there was not many who could match both Kuu and Julie in status and it was so easy to fall into the mindset that everybody around was trying to kiss up to them and make sure their smiling.

But he couldn't care less because the Hizuri family didn't have a strong foot hold in the music industry.

But then he heard.

"Momo! We need to get going, there was a change in the schedule!" said, Shawn.

Momo smiled and then walked away without saying goodbye, leaving them all stunned.

He had made his money and he had stopped being a child, they all needed to realise he was on the same level as them.

When the band got on the bus, it was raining which explained the suddenly change in schedule.

The concert planner took the concert indoors to avoid equipment being destroyed by the rain.

So, the band arrived at the venue and walked through with security, Kuon mother was waiting for them and they went to do make-up and change into suitable clothes, in there they found out that they were going after some guy name Sho Fuwa and watching him, you could tell he was a high-level musician.

But all four raised an eyebrow when the man visibly glared their way.

They shrugged and just took their instruments and began to get on stage, on live television it switched to a commercial to give them time to set up.

They set up and Sho Fuwa was waiting in the wings to hear them play live, ready to shame them if there was evidence of lip singing or lip playing.

But his face changed when Astar began to play as if he was a legend, and then Kuon chimed in and then Charly began to play.

Shawn began to sing with proper Japanese pronunciation as if he was a Japanese singer.

The crowd was suddenly so much more energetic than they were in Sho Fuwa performance and then came Kuon solo.

In front of thousands even beyond the screen, he performed a solo that shocked musician all around Japan for its complexity.

And then they all stopped playing before starting up again, somebody got on stage and crowd surfed as if they were in America, the band was even willing to bet there were American fans who were doing it.

Beach balls were thrown in with the sound of music and it went around like crazy getting the crowd even more excited.

They played two songs, the last one was Momo newest hit.

The crowd was slight as soft music played in the background and Kuon poured his heart into the microphone.

The heart of somebody in obvious emotional pain.

His heart was on live tv and who to be watching but none other than the Hizuri family.

They were shocked.

His voice was diluted on a CD but there was no barrier in a live performance, they could see feel his bleeding heart through his words.

The best way to describe it was a voice that went unheard was suddenly something you could not ignore.

And then he stopped.

The band was done and most people in the crowd were crying, even Sho found tears in his manager eyes and the girl who swarmed him were crying too.

On the Hizuri side, Juliena, Juliet, Kyoko and even the two boys were crying while the males were consoling them, they had never heard anything so sad.

"Dad, why is he so sad?" said, one of the boy's with tears. "Why is his voice, crying?"

And Kuon Hizuri had nothing to tell his child.

"Thank you, Japan" said, Shawn, before they walked off.

The place had only paid for them to preform two song's.

"Its, so sad" said, Shoko next to Sho. "He has the world but he is able to produce a voice like that. Where is that pain coming from?"

Yes, this was the question that was plaguing the world when they first heard Momo voice, one of pain and sorrow.

They didn't one bit believe that it was natural.

The band waited until the after party rolled around to leave, they met the other Japanese musicians for the first time before anybody cracked open the alcohol and played music that parents wouldn't approve of.

They met fans who paid extra to attend these party and signed autographs, before partying with them.

Sho Fuwa, the former King of Japan left the rock band alone especially Kuon.

Even he could see that you never poke a wound that large.

And scene!

Next chapter, the boys start filming their music video and the Hizuri family stay away. Everything seems to go fine until on live tv on a fun show, they are all asked how their parents met and it quickly becomes extremely awkward when it goes to Kuon but after some encouraging, he chooses to tell the story, he wants to remember his father for. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

All the members of Vigure stood in tuxes around a table in a hall while paid japanese woman danced around them.

"AND THAT'S A WRAP FOR TODAY!" shouted the producer.

Kuon was out of the seat and ignored the girls that tried to approch.

He found his mother with that greedy look in her eye.

"Do you know who my son is!?" she said, on a phone. "He won't do it unless he's offered 5 million."

There she was, collecting money from people who did not heed the warning.

The Hizuri hadn't bothered them at all, since the day they arrived in Japan.

The band had been modeling clothes, shooting for the music video, partying, doing interviews and even trying to get food while the press followed them. Nothing they did was private so everybody know exactly what they were doing and with who.

After the shoot, they were taken to one of those funny japanese show's that had a super relaxed atmosphere and translators on hand.

So not before long, the drinks were being opened and the laughing began, all of this was on live television.

Every single person from the band, slapped the alcohol drink out of Astar hand.

The guy gave a 'what the fuck?' look.

"If you drink, you turn into Astar Pirate" said, Charly. "Everybody knows you can't hold your alchole"

No matter how hilarious it would be.

Astar pouted but he didn't touch it, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself on live tv.

Kuon drank as if he was the god of sober, it was clearly not his first time drinking alcohol no matter how small it was, which many watchers noted.

"So if there was an animal" said the female presenter. "Which animal would you be?"

Hmm?

The translator translated.

"I would be an elephant" said, Shawn off the bat and a translator began to translate. "Who here is stupid enough to try to go toe to toe with an elephant using their Fists?"

It was suicidal.

"I would be a Giraffe" said, Charly. "Tall and graceful"

"I would choose a kangaroo" said, Astar. "Because they look so ripped"

The crowd laughed and than the attention went to Kuon.

"I would be a...Cheater" Kuon said, in complete English just to not one up his band mates. "Fast and easy to blend into the environment. When it strikes, it's a complete surprise and leaves a power impression"

"very nice" said, the male host, before he read the next question and said. "You guys are one of the hottest bands in the world right now. How did your parents meet to bring you into this world?"

When it was translated, Kuon hadn't stopped drinking and just started pretending.

"I can go first" said, Shawn. "My dad fell in love with my mom at first sight. When he tried to ask her out, he was the loudest person in the whole shopping mall as he sung a song from his heart and gave her chocolates. He had weighed her down at that point."

Nobody was surprised by this story when they heard it, his loudness must come from somewhere after all.

"Ur" Chadly went next. "My dad came out of nowhere and confessed that he liked her and she did not even know he existed because he blended into the background. I heard it was a very touching sight."

When the audience heard it, their hearts were warmed.

"We'll my parents met at a drag race" said, Astar surprising them all. "My mother was the flag person and he and her just clicked. They started dating, got married and here I am"

The audience was not surprised.

But now all eyes were on Kuon who was still pretending to drink a single glass for the past 10 minutes.

"I'm sure nobody wants to know how I was born" He said and when it was translated, you could hear the whole of Japan become one.

Yes, they did!

They wanted to know exactly how he was born!

Suddenly somebody started shouting. "Story! Story! Story!"

Soon the whole place was shouting it, wanting to know details.

"Okay, Okay" He said, as everybody calmed down or they may riot.

And than Kuon thought of how to portray the man he hated a bit.

Hmm.

"We'll, my parents met in a club, like all the youths" said, Kuon and everybody instantly draw closer to listen, for the first time he would talk about his father, especially several high profile people. "My Ma had just lost a case so she was a bit down in the dumps, when my father walks in"

Yes?

Everybody wanted to know more.

"We'll from what my mother description, my father was incredibly good looking" said, Kuon. "He had this aura around him that made people look his way. Everybody knew who he was and girls swarmed to him like bees did to honey. It also helped that my father was known to be a kind person. A very kind person. It seemed like every few months he would get a new girlfriend but every girlfriend would have nothing but glowing reviews on him"

"Wow" said, the female host, once the translator translated. "You father sounds like an incredible man"

"He was" said, Kuon, everyone heard the past tense. "However, when he was in that club that night, you could tell something was weighing on his mind. He plopped down next to my mother and he ordered a drink numerous times but he never got drunk"

"Hence, why you can drink so much" said, the male host while the translator did their job.

Kuon laughed and said. "Perks" while his band mates looked with envy.

And everybody motioned him to continue so he did.

"So eventually they start turning to each other, have a dance here or there before it progressed into the bed room. They were both sober." said, Kuon, before he dropped a bomb shell. "And they had depressed people sex"

.

.

Silence, as even the translator was stunned, even his band mates was frozen.

"What?" said, the male host as the translator did it for the audience who was also stunned.

"There was no, deep affection like my band mates parents" said, Kuon. "They both had sex because they were both depressed and then parted ways. Sometime later my mother find out she was pregnant with me."

He was shattering their world, they thought such an incredible person must be born from love but who would have thought he was born from a one night stand?

A one-night stand between two depressed people!

But he wasn't done yet and said. "So my mother found out she was pregnant and couldn't wait to tell my father because my father wasn't the type to abandon a child, especially his own child, she know he would step up to the plate. But the thing is, she never got to tell him. She underestimated how depressed he was and he died shortly after, so she never got to tell him the news"

There was silence as it was translated, and the crowd was stunned, including his band mates as well.

His father killed himself because of depression!?

What was with this background?!

And the Hizuri's and Lory Takarada were finding out his father was dead like everybody else.

"I I-m so sorry" said, the female host.

"Its okay" He said, "He was gone before I was even born so I never met the man. I spent my early childhood learning about how amazing my father was. I would even somethings imagine that my Pa had found out in heaven and was looking after me in spirit. I know that if he was alive today, he would love me with all his heart"

The translator finished translating, and hearts were warmed.

"But hold on a minute" said, the male host. "If you love your father so much, wouldn't you at least mention him once? Join a campaign to help those dealing with depression in your father memory?"

Yes, it was strange.

Kuon did not speak for a long time.

A very long time.

He finally said something. "The simplest way I can put it is, there are two versions of my father out there"

He surprised everyone.

"The version of him that I want to remember is the one I was told before I got to around the age of 5." said, Kuon. "It was around that age, that, I and my mother learned about the other version of him. We really wish we hadn't learned it. When you learn something that huge, you can be any age and it will still turn your life upside down. It's the reason why I will never mention him or thank him. I would rather focus on what I was told by my Ma before, than what we found out, but at the same time, I can't ignore it either. To this day, that version of my father is still haunting me."

Everybody was stunned when they heard the translation.

What did he learn around that age that would flip the whole world upside down for him and his mother and haunt him to this day?

Was his father secretly in the Mafia or a gang?

"So is there any chance, you can tell the viewers who your father is…?" said, the female host in attempt to ring out something juicy.

"If I tell you all, than I'll be opening a massive can of warms that would lead to unnecessary media coverage and I can't have my hardworking mother be put through such stress." said, Kuon. "I just want my Pa memory to be left in peace."

So his identity was loud enough to make noise? Everybody observed.

Was he a well known business man in a certain part of the world?

Despite them all being convinced he's dead, they all wanted to know who helped birth him.

Finally the female said. "Are you in some way related to the famous Hizuri family?"

There was a long and uncomfortable silence as they all saw him pause.

"The pictures of me through my life is now public thanks to my mom" he said. "If you put my images on a timeline, even I would say there needs to be a blood test performed but you know, you have to be careful when dealing with somebody famous. There is no guarantee that there is actual blood between two people or that the famous person would take it seriously because of how many people may come forward every year saying, they are related to you"

"That's true" said, the male host.

"So what I'm hearing is that if here was a blood test offered.." Said, the female host. "would you be opposed to it?"

Silence.

"I won't do it" said, Kuon, stunning them all.

However he had confirmed what they all suspected.

He was related to the Hizuri family but there was something in that DNA file that he didn't want people seeing.

But that wasn't important.

He was related even though there was no evidence.

He knew exactly who he was to the Hizuri family.

The Hizuri felt a bomb shell drop on them.

Especially Juliet, all this time she thought Momo was a kind boy who helped her but it turns out he was related to her.

Did he knew when they met?

Had he been watching her, through her whole life, looking out for her?

His sudden strange behaviour towards Juliet and the kids suddenly made sense to the adults.

It wasn't strange at all if they were family…

If they did a blood test, there was a very high chance it would come out positive.

But what was in that file that made sure he kept his mouth shut?

What was in that file, that made him put up a wall between them?

Why were they never to knew they had more family when they would love to have more family.

Where they the source of his sadness?

And scene!

Next chapter, Kuon wonders if he has too much only to find out his mother is okay with it and the band is set to make a cameo in the latest Hizuri production. Review/ fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Did he screw up?

Koun thought, as he looked at the headlines on his phone for the Japanese tabloids.

'Momo talks about his father for the first time'

'Momo addresses the rumours'

'Who is Momo father?'

And to make matters worse, his band mates were a bit uncomfortable around him.

But who could blame them?

Out of all of them, he was the most accomplished, nearly perfect and they thought he was conceived romantically.

So, it was a shock to them to find out, his parents just did it for the sake of doing it and left.

No marriage or swearing to look after the child.

Just two strangers enjoying a night together and then separate in the morning.

He saw his mother, who came up to him.

"Ma, did I say too much?" He said, to his mother.

But what he got next was a beaming smile.

He was immediately concerned.

"It's okay" she said, "I just landed you and the boys a good job"

Job?

And why was she smiling like that?

When she smiled like that, Koun felt a shiver go down his spine in the hotel room.

The last time he saw her smile like that was when she locked the whole band in the practise room because they were becoming far too busy to produce a song.

She did slide them food under the door though.

"I landed the whole band a role in a show with the Hizuri's." She said, making his eyes go wide. "Finally my son will go head to head with that girl and we will see who is the best"

And Koun knew he had no say in this.

He couldn't hate Juliet even though he envied her hugely, but damn it, he got the feeling that he had to be extra careful how he approached Juliet with his mother hovering around him.

When the morning came, they all were told about this job at the start of their day, each of them decided to dress casual but you could tell they had money.

That was the image everybody saw, when they got off the bus.

They arrived at what could only be called a huge garden kept in a dome, the sunny weather was beautifully portrayed looking out of the glass.

Several people walked towards them, no doubt one was a translator and Koun couldn't be bothered to translate anything.

While they were standing and just talking, there was quite a bit of uproar.

You would think having all the Hizuri present on the same ground would be the highlight of everybody day but the appearance of the band Vigour blow everybody away.

"Oh, my god. Its Vigour!" said a woman who was weak in the knees and tried to be quite but anybody could tell she was a huge fan.

"I know they were here but I didn't expect to see them before my very eyes" said, another woman.

Quiet a crowd had gathered just to gawk at the four, it was very shocking to see the amount of attention they attracted.

In the eyes of people who were used to having everybody walking up to them to talk and give them all attention were stunned to see people ignore them.

It was especially impactful to Juliet and her little brother's, because they had never been bluntly ignored before.

Koun saw his half siblings but pretended that he hadn't seen them when his eyes immediately went to them as soon as he got off the bus.

The translators who managed to keep their starstruck in check, explained to them the simple thing they were supposed to do, their scene was at most 10 seconds because that was what they were willing to do for the price.

It was nothing short of miraculously and convenient that this single show was able to get them.

They were directed to sit on seats and their makeup was being done, anything they wanted, there were people who literally rushed to get anything they wanted.

It was quiet shocking seeing them get the Hollywood treatment.

Nobody had truly known how big Vigour actually was in the world, until they saw this sight.

The whole thing took three hours before the boys were ready to do anything, in that time, they watched them eat primed sushi and beef and chat.

Watching them... you felt hungry and a bit annoyed.

"Alright, let's do this" said, Asta.

Juliet stepped up and all the boys looked at her, but experience made her not cower.

Koun still wasn't looking at her as they were told where to stand.

Everybody gets in their places for a single scene.

"ACTION!" yelled the director.

"ACTION!" yelled the translator.

The camera rolled as Juliet made her family proud by running without looking where she was going and bumping into a group.

"Sorr-" she said.

"Its no problem" said, Astar in heavily accent Japanese.

She turned around and was shocked to see the members of Vigour.

They all smiled at her before walking away.

"CUT!" yelled the director followed by the translator.

All the boys were immediately surrounded by their glamour squad, while everybody sweat dropped.

"Hm, that wasn't bad but there is something off about the scene" said, the director, and he wasn't the only one thinking this as well.

Once the boys took a sip of water, they did it again.

Again, it was off.

They did it again.

Off.

Off.

And Off!

"I'm paying top dollars to get the best actors in japan" said, the director. "I thought one line was enough"

The man was down and many went to comfort him, nobody noticed the flashy woman join the crowd but the group Vigour did.

They tried again a few minutes later.

Again, off.

They had booked Vigour for 4 hours!

Already they had used up 2 and a half!

"BREAK!" yelled the director followed by the translator.

"Is there no good actor amongst the band?" said, one woman.

"Why would they need to act? Their musicians said, another. "How many Musicam can successfully make the leap to acting? They don't need this gig so why should they even try?"

"Um, can we have your autograph?" said, a woman to Shawn, she was holding a Vigour notebook.

"Of course," said, Shawn sparkling as he got out his pen and began to write.

And just like that, since they allowed one person to get through the cracks, a whole flood of them came through, their bodyguards had to force everybody into a proper line.

Momo line was the biggest.

And he still refused to look at Juliet.

He had done a complete heel face turn from a person who wouldn't leave her alone and embarrass her any chance he got, to not even meeting her eyes.

What happened?

And that wasn't the only thing that was different today.

Momo smile...

It was so fake.

"Daddy, why isn't he smiling that big giant smile?" said, one of the boys who apparently picked up his mother creepy ability to analysis people like a hawk. "It was nice. This one feels empty"

And Koun Hizuri know more than anyone what it looks like when you shut your emotions off and hide behind a mask.

Momo reminded him of himself, today.

But he had no right to intrude on something like this.

After signing and making their hands twitch from signing so many, they went back to recording a single scene.

Against it felt off and the boys had to prepare again, suddenly Juliet went up to the boys, went past them to Momo.

"Are you nervous?" she said, to Momo who blinked.

All four boys were dumbfounded including everybody else, she took so much from her mother about not reading the mood.

"My mom told me that she's nervous all the time. Its okay-" Juliet didn't get to finish when Momo suddenly injected.

"Do I look nervous to you?" he said, he finally met her eyes and he looked massively offended.

"Hiiee!" She said. "I'm sorry!"

Kyoko suddenly a scary trip down memory lane when she asked her then Sampai, Ren, if he was ever nervous and he looked at her like she was growing two heads.

Juliet left quickly and said. "Sorry, I asked" in a way that was truly strange like her mother.

"Was she a fan?" said, Shawn to Momo.

"She was giving encouraging words" said, Koun.

Really? All three thought.

"ACTION!" yelled the director followed by the translator.

They did the seen again but it was still off somehow.

Suddenly a flashy woman came through the secluded group of rock musician.

Everybody blinked seeing her.

She motioned for Momo to bend a bit over so she could whisper something, he did so which was shocking.

"Juliet Hizuri, is out staging you. I want you to crush her in the next shot. Show them your ability. If it means showing fondness, then fake as best as you can." whispered his mother.

He got permission to be nice.

We'll, he didn't have to fake it.

They were told to take their places while everybody wondered what she said to him.

"ACTION!" Yelled the director.

They continued the scene of Juliet running and truly looking tired now after so many takes, when she bumped into a group.

"Sorr-" She began as she looked up only for it to die on her lips.

Momo was smiling at her with soft eyes that would melt anybody heart, her face turned bright red as he said. "I'm glad that you're not hurt"

He stroked her hair while her face exploded more and he walked off followed by his band mates who had seen so many expressions that they were able to recover.

The director was too fixated to remember to cut the scene until a minute later.

"Ah- CUT!" yelled the man followed by the translator.

However, there was still silence since everybody was still staring.

"You time is up" said, his mother to the director.

"Ur, what?" said, the man.

"Its over." said, the flashy woman before she said. "Momo, we're leaving"

"Coming Ma" he said,

Ma.

That one word came to slap them all in the face.

As in mother!?

Before their eyes, they had seen where one half of his DNA came from.

His mother!

And she spoke Japanese!

Both Julie and Kuu were walking towards this woman, wanting to ask question about if it was true that Momo really was related to them, they were ready to welcome them with open arms into the family.

But it was 19 years too late.

She had been at their gate almost 19 years ago shouting and crying that she had birthed Koun child but she was just shooed away.

She understood that for every real one, there were a million fake stories covering it up.

But it still hurt incredibly, they missed seeing their own grandchild grew up and she was stuck working days and nights without sleep just to provide things for her child.

Momo went into the bus and so did his band mates, his mother was about to go in when she heard.

"Excuse me"

It was julie Hizuri.

Everybody pretty was blown away by this glamorous woman who was almost 60.

And if this was years ago, Momo mother would have been on her knees but she stood firm and said. "Yes?" in english.

Julie was prepared and said. "Hi, I'm Julie H-"

"I know who you are." said, Momo mother, before she shocked those who could understand this perfect english. "I would like to request that you and your family leave my child and me alone"

Silence.

"What?" said, Kuu.

"I said please leave me and my child alone" she said, "Your granddaughter Juliet is pain in his side. Momo needs to focus on his music, he doesn't need that kind of distraction"

Distraction?

Those word cut through Juliet like a knife, even those who didn't know English could feel the women's absolute distain in her words.

There was no mistaken it, this woman hated Juliet.

Both Kyoko and Koun instinctive went to protect their daughter.

And then the woman strutted onto the bus and the door closed, before it began to drive away.

The bus drove to a party.

Juliet froze, never feeling such hatred and wondered what she did to offend this woman.

And she wasn't the only one wondering this as well.

What did Juliet do to make Momo own mother hate her, when it was Momo who reached out to her first?

Was she the reason why he refused to look at her, properly today?

She was the wall between Momo and Juliet.

And scene

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
